the powerpuff girls z and danny phantom
by otakucomedulces20
Summary: bueno no soy buena en los resúmenes osea q esta historia se tratara básicamente de sam (bunny) momoko(blosoom) y manu (bell) buenas amigas con recuerdos olvidados y un gran peligro al q se enfrentaran parejas incluidas en varios de los casos apareceran personajes conocidos y nuevos algo de romance en este fanfiction tambien habrá y varias baltallas y peleas x igual. pasen y lean;)
1. aclaraciones

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic

aclaraciones

las chicas viven en nueva saltadilla Momoko (bombon) en especial no se acuerda de su infancia ni que importantes cosas sucedieron en ella , danny phantom salvo al mundo pero en nueva saltadilla no lo conocen x razones desconocidasXD y sam su mejor amiga no es su novia

este fanfiction sera como un universo alterno donde se conoceran tanto como danny phantom como la powerpuff girls en los que las parejas seran las mismas

por ultima aclaracion si algo de fanfic les parece conocido es x que me e apollado de otros fanfics danny phantom y las powerpuff girlz no me pertenencen


	2. un inicio

Esecena retrospectiva- Un inicio

* * *

><p>se ven a 3 niñas pequeñas juagando en un parque pequeño<p>

descripcion de las niñas

niña 1 tiene el pelo naranja hasta la cintura con piel blanca y con unos extraños ojos color rosa con un moño exajeradamente grande (al parecer pesado) en su cabeza con un vestido rosa con estampados de flores

niña 2 tiene el pelo blanco, piel blanca ojos color extrañamente blancos pero bonitos en su cabeza lleva una diadema negra y su vestido es de color gris con estampados de extrellas blancas y negras

niña 3 tiene el pelo cafe, atado con una liga verde piel igual que las otras dos y con unos igual de impactantes que los otros 2 ojos color violeta lleva puesto un vestido de color violeta con una cinta negra y con unas tipo flores verde fluorencente

todas las niñas tienen 5 años

* * *

><p>!vamos¡ ... .. x favor ya quiero jugar a las carreras-dice la niña 3-o x favor vamos a jugar a eso sssssssssiiiiiiii...<p>

NO.. dice la niña 2- x favor a eso no

o vamosan dele sii-insiste o x favor quiero jugar a eso :(

o Vamos Sam ya jugamos a eso y tu siempre nos ganas, ya hay que hacer otra cosa...vez que nadamas nos queda unas horas...ya esta anocheciendo-dice la niña 1

si Sam...tiene razon Momo-dice la niña 2con ojos de suplica

¡Ash!... bien pero deja de hacer esa cara Manu-dice sam resinada- pero tu piensa un juego Manu o tu Momo yo siempre soy la que escoje y ya saben que a mi me gusta correr

Esta bien estabien pero no te enojes quieres- dice momo

como no me voy a enojar si son ustedes la que no escojen-dice sam

pero tu eres la qqq...-dice momo pero manu las interrumpe

¡ya se! ¡ya se! -dando brincos de arriba abajo manu

estabien esta bien pero deja de saltar y dinos tu gran idea - dice sam un poco fastidiada de tanto brinco

bien bien... a bueno mi idea para juagar es ...dice manu

si ...-dicen las otras dos

ES...:)

SI...

ES...:)

HAY YA LO DIRAS SI O NO- grita sam con la paciensia agotada

si pero tranquila tranquila dice manu moviendo las manos de una forma "tranquilizadora" pero que a sam la estaba sacando de quizio (no de envalde esas 2 siempre pelaban XP) pero antes de que sam se le hechara en sima a manu momoko se interposuso

ya vasta las dos ... dijo con una mano en el pecho de sam y la otra de una forma en que le decia a manu que mantuviera la distancia - bien.. dijo mas calmada viendo que sam ya no hiba a matar a manu- ahora diras manu si o NO cual era el juego

si -dijo- el juego que pense eran las ESCONDIDAS! esto lo dijo de una forma que lo hoyeron la mitad de la ciudad dejando a las otras dos sordas

Estabien pero no GRITES- dijo sam mas bien gritando igual que ella

ya basta - dijo momo (supiro) me agrada la idea de jugar eso... tu que opinas sam

(rueda los ojos) que obcion tengo... estabien hay que jugar eso

SIIIIII-grita manu de nuevo

que no grites!... dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

bien pero que esperamos ... ¡vamos! tu sam cuentas y momo escondete!... grita de nuevo feliz la niña para luego salir corriendo dejando a las otras dos sordas y una de ellas con ganas de estrangular a la otra (sam)

encerio a veces pienso que ... dice sam enojada viendo como manu buscaba un lugar donde esconderse

bueno que quieres que te diga Sam acuerdate que tu fuiste la que escogio esta clase de amigas dice momo co una sonrisa viendo como su amiga suspiraba para luego verla y sonreirle

si y nose como fue que escogi unas amigas tan locas como ustedes..dice sam con su sonrisa que pocas veces deja ver ella

sera que tu eres igual o peor que nosotra dice... riendo un poco mientras sam igual lo hace

si talvez x eso es jejeje...

bueno sabes qusiera qudarme mas aplaticar comoes que nos escogiste como amigas a mi y a manu pero creo que si no vamos a jugar la pobre de manu se estara escondiendo deenvalde no crees...dice momo con una risa cual sam tambien hizo mirando como manu ya estaba escondida detras de un arbol

que podia decir manu era a si ella siempre fue unica y tambien demasiado despitada como para enconderse detras de un arbol demaciado delgado dejandola al descubierto

si espero encontrala esque estan pero tan buena en este juego que jamas la voy a encontrar

jajaja se reia momo- vale no te burles de ella a cuerdate es tu amiga despistada pero tu amiga al fin y a cabo

jeje es verdad... estabien hay que jugar ya dice sam-ve yo cuento y dile a manu que se esconda en otra parte vale

no hay problema y con eso salio corriendo momo con manu mientras sam contaba

eso es lo que eellas hacian siempre primero se decidian a que jugar luego peleaban un rato y terminaban jugando esa era la vida de ellas... que lastima que no duraria toda la vida esos juegos y chistes sin sentido

* * *

><p><span>bueno que les parecio dejen sus comentarios... espero que les haya agradadoy tambien espero subir pronto el proximo capitulo les envia saludos chococat20<span>


	3. despedidas dolorosas

bueno lo prometido es deuda este es el segundo capitulo de este fic entonces sin mas ni mas epero que lo disfruten les envía saludos chococat20.

* * *

><p>un mes mas tarde<p>

Las mis mas niñas estaban en reunidas otra vez en en el mismo parque pero esta vez...

¡NO ME QUIERO IR! - grito manu

yo tampoco- dijo sam- no las quiero dejar (esta vez lo dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos)- pero no puedo hacer ¡NADA! dijo con desesperación

no ustedes no se pueden ir - dijo momo con lagrimas

ash como odio esto ...como no podemos hacer nada x que somos pequeñas-dijo sam enojada

si es verdad dijeron las otras 2

pero ya intentamos hacer todo para que nos dejen quedar pero al parecer nada funciona- dijo momo

si nada funciono ni siquiera esos grandiosos planes que siempre nos da momo-dijo manu con lagrimas

si nada funciono y todas no tendremos que ir-dijo sam mirándolas con tristeza

así siguio las cosas todas lloraban y ninguna sabia que hacer pero al final despues de que pasaron algunas horas se calmaron y pues elllas...

yo...nose como hacer esto-dijo sam- pero quiero que sepan que las quiero

manu que miraba como su amiga ya trataba de tranquilizarse y de no llorar decidio que tambien ella tenia que dejar de llorar y decirles algo

momo... sam... yo... quiero que sepan que las voy a extrañar mucho y que nunca las voy a olvidar-dijo con lagrimas-y que son mis mejores amigas .. en realidad las mejores que pude tener en mi vida

yo no se que decir ... no puedo creer que las cosas hallan sido a si... no se que voy hacer sin ustedes- dijo momo

yo tampoco dijo sam (suspiro)- pero esto no es un adios o si- dijo enarcando una ceja mirándolas de frente

CLARO QUE NO - grito momoko un poco mas bien muy exaltada es que ella sinceramente no soportaría no volverlas haber

es verdad lo que dijo momo claro que no... esto no es un adios esto mas bien sera un asta luego...bueno eso si ustedes quieren - dijo manu

claro asi sera

pero entonces... tomen esto- dijo sam quitándose unas pulseras que traía puestas de murciélagos (sus favoritas en realidad)

pero sam son tus favoritas nosotras no...dijeron las 2 pero sam las interrumpe

no chicas que dénselas... este es un recuerdo mio que les dejo para que no se olviden de que tenemos una promesa pendiente de que nosotras nos volveremos a ver algun dia... dijo sam con una lagrima

essta bien (suspiro) entonces tomen esto dijo momo tomando unos broches que se habia puesto ese dia de caramelo y dándoselos a cada una - esto es para que tambien me recuerden y ... es para culplir con la promesa que hemos hecho de que algun dia las volvere a ver

momo grasias y tambien a ti sam ... y yo quiero dar les esto ya que pues antes de saber que no nos volveríamos haber les habia comprado esto bueno por eso de que pronto seria navidad - dijo manu dándoles una caja de música a cada una con diferente figura (sam- murciélago, momo-corazon y ella tambien se compro pero la de ella es una luna)

garsias manu - dijeron las dos mirando sus cajas musicales como el mas preciado tesoro que pudieran rresibir

siempre las recordare y lo que prometimos ahora, lo cumpliremos algun dia- dijo sam - esto que nos hemos dado como recuerdo lo demuestra

bien pues entonces amigas hoy -(momo) mañana- (manu) y siempre (sam)

se abrazaron largo rato y se fueron cada una a su respectiva casa para continuar lo que quedaba de mudanza

tristes pero ahora mas confiadas y seguras de que algun dia se volverian haber y nunca se volverian a separar

_que lastima que el destino no les tenia preparado eso _

fin escena retrospectiva


	4. lo pasado pasado es?

bueno esta es la tercera parte del fic espero que les agrade

* * *

><p><em><span>10 años mas tarde <span>_

**AMITY PARQUE**

no los vuelvo a invitar- decía una bella chica de 15 años de edad de ojos violeta , con cabello negro y un vestimenta un póco rara ( gotica) a si es ella es Samantha Manson apodada x todos como la amiga del chico fantasma _como puedo pasar eso si se suponia que a ella la habia besado el chico fantasma y se su pone que al final ellos terminaban junto (PRIMERA UNIVERSO ALTERNO) segunda el se le olvido despues de que salvo al mudo - segun desde el punto de vista de sam- pero en realidad no se sabia x q pero ya habia pasado un año (es un despitado de lo peor no creen) pero que siga lo que decia la chica o mas bien pensaba xD para mas aclaraciones dejen sus comentarios y les are llegar la respuesta _

Punto de vista. SAM

bueno este año a sido de lo peor primero despues de todo el rollo de q Danny Phantom salvo al mundo y YO y tucker estuviMOS con el...

toda mi vida se habia vuelto patas parriba como pues yo no podia salir ni andar por la calle sin que alguien quisiera sacarme la sopa literalmente- de todo lo que sabia de danny phantom segunda yo estaba sola todo el tiempo ya que tucker era el alcalde y aunque habia decidido seguir adelante con sus "estudios" el sobornaba a cada maestro para poder llegar mas tarda menos a lancer el era el unico maestro que no se dejaba sobornar de todos los demas pero aun a si las clases de este maestro les habia tocado en las ultimas horas.. ash... suertudo... bueno como seguia a si Danny Fenton/Phantom mi amor secreto el pues bueno no es como Tucker eso de sobornar no lo hacia x q pues x que de todas formas el se podia salir a la hora que queria tambien pero el por ser heroe y tener que salvar a medio mundo, ella no se quejaba bueno tenian cosas que hacer los dos pero ella sinceramente extrañaba eso tiempos donde los tres hiban a hacer cosas junto no solo casando fantasmas si no tambien pues biendo pelis, jugando bolos, etc...etc pero ahora no la acompañaban siquiera en ir a la escuela con ella x que tucker pues ya lo dijo pero danny aunque asistía a la escuela tenia que escapar de sus locas fans (para sam son zorras fans)

pero bienn... tercera tenia problemas en la escuela x que como ya dije no tengo a mis fieles amigos...si paulina no se limitaba a decirme y a advertirme que me alejara los mas posible del chico fantasma que era "_su yo" o " es de mi propiedad"_ o quien sabe que mierdas mas me dece... x dios esto se ponia peor cada dia que pasaba y YO convenciéndome de no matarla pero bueno CUARTA cosa que me tuvo que pasar a si no tambien e tenido problemas con mis padres si era x que no les gusta que tenga una amistad con el chico fantasma a si ellos han querido ponerle una restriccion a danny pero no los e dejado, pero eso es el menor de mis problemas... tambien esta la odiosa de ember x que, a si pues la verdad no se que mierda también se le a metido en la cabeza se la pasa amenazándome de nose que mierdas que yo le hecho que la verdad no me importan pero me tienen en intriga sin querer como esa de_ no sera para ti y el es mio_ y no se que mas... pero como digo no solo me dise eso sino tambien me ataca le e querido decir a danny pero... ash ya no quiero aumentarle las cargas que tiene el pobre pero... muchas de las veces yo quiciera ser la que la enfrente y no otra persona darle una leccion yo y nadie mas pero como sea ni modo no tengo poderes...(suspiro) bueno y la quinta tambien esta el problema ese de todos los sueños que e tenido en todo este año hay no se esos sueños son bueno muy pero muy raros eso exactamente raros ...jeje bueno es que esos sueños son ilógicos como yo jamas e tenido amigas todas las muchachas que conosco pues no les caigo x q... a bueno eso no lo debo explicar es por mi apariencia personal x q son una gotica reciclo-vegetariana exactamente nadamas x eso como quien dice una friki segun todas... pero si eso es asi como mierda es que se supone que yo en todos esos sueños tengo unas amigas mas lokas que yo... bueno no digo que no me gustaria tener una amiga como esas o mucho menos a no pero es muy raro y es que siempre aparecen las mimas niñas:

una de pelo rojizo tirandole a naranja y unos ojos rosas y otra conpelo blanco y ojos y iguales que el cabello eso era muy raro pero... lo he estado soñando desde hace unas semanas atras la verdad no se que pensar y es que esas niñas eran muy... la verdad no sabia como describirlo eran como conocidas pero lo que no se es de donde no... recuerdo de donde bueno talvez todo eso de los problemas que tengo me esta afectanto la cabeza (suspiro) aunque hay dias que ella en realidad quisiera tener esa clase de amigas x mas locas que estuvieran pero en fin no podia hacer nada y tan poco huir de sus problemas -aunque quisiera- bueno pero ni modo sera mejor que entre al salon ya se va acabar el receso y sera mejor que vaya x mis cosas... (suspiro)

a veces ... solo a veces seria meejor nadamas haber tenido unas amigas como esas - como las de mis sueños

* * *

><p><strong>PARIS- FRANCIA<strong>

COMO ODIO MI VIDA- grito una chica de unos 15 años de edad pelo blanco ojos del mismo tono que el cabello y con un pantalon y camisa gris con unas figuras raras neegras bueno como se daran cuenta ella es Manu Nairu

Punto de vista. MANU

ash mi vida de mal en peor primero mi madre me trajo asta acá separándome de todo lo que yo queria. me trajo a paris la ciudad donde nacio ella y porque me trajo asi es verdad x que se divorsio de mi padre y no quiso estar mas en la ciudad donde yo naci las vegas x que segun ella era un lugar horrible para una niña como yo aja si claro(rodando los ojos) pero bueno a no le vasto eso me separo de mis mejores amigas Sam y Momo las unicas amigas que e tenido que no me catalogaron como rara o bueno tal ves un poco pero a un asi me aceptaron tal cual era y si no fuera x ellas y su promesa ella podia estar bien segura de algo me hubiera Matado x que , a bueno a su madre no le habia ido bien y luego venia y le gritaba a ellla y luego la muy... traia a hombres a la casa que Mierda le pasaba x la maldita cabeza ella no lo sabia pero cadda dia despues de llegar de la escuela se compraba algo para comer y decidia en cerrarse en el cuarto y poner musica a todo volumen para no escuchar las cosas que hacia su madre con sus amiguitos ssegun ella

bien como seguia si no fuera x ellas si lo hubiera hecho pero bueno que podia decir ... lo que mas podria decir es que yo espero ansia el dia que las vuelva a ver esas dos son las unicas que le sacaban a ella unas buenas carcajadas ... ellas eran sus amigas las extrañaba y queria estar con ellas pero tambien ha veces se preguntaba...

se acordaran de mi... y de nuestra promesa- decia con aquellos objetos tan valiosos para ella el broche y la pulsera- las extraño- unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaron x sus mejillas asta que...

claro ellas jamas se olvidaran de eso han de estar igual que yo reuniendo diero para volvernos a ver ...claro eso es - se decia a lentandose ella sola y con un poco de espéranza a la ves

si eso ellas tambien me recuerdan y me extrañan - decia ella a un con lagrimas en los ojos

* * *

><p><strong>NUEVA SALTADILLA<strong>

¡que bien! falta poco para salir de vacaciones- decia una chaca de 15 años con cabello rojiso tirando a naranja ojos rosas buena forma y una vestimenta de unifrome esscolar falda tableada negra llaga al muslo calcetas blancas playera blanca con corbata rosa fuerte con un chaleco que le daba mas figura a su cuerpo recalcando mas sus pechos con zapatos negros pues como se habran dado cuenta ella era momoko akatsutmi

POV. MOMOKO

hay esto es genial x fin vacaciones x fin libre de escuela y tambien de ser super heroina como es que una chica que va a la escuela tiene poderes, pues claro que si los tiene y no solo ella sino tambien sus amigas como fue eso posible bueno fue posible cuando un dia yo hiba caminando y via un niña jugando con un yoyo y detras del niña habia una luz blanca la cual le hiba a caer antes de que la luz blanca impactara contra el niño yo me interpuse entre el niño y la luz blanca...la luz blanca la cual resulto ser un rayo z blanco que me dio poderes y ahora tengo una identidad secreta en mi vida normal me llamo momoko en heroina me llamo hyper blossom pero eso nadamas lo saben miyako/bubbles y kaoru/buttercup mis dos mejores amigas y mis compañeras combatiendo el crimen

esto ha sido lo mejor que me a pasado en mivida en algo que no cambiaria x nada , ya lose suena egoista pero es la verdad no digo que mi vida haya sido de color de rosa no todo fue asi antes no era la traga-dulce otaku y la inteligente o nerd como algunas personas entre ellas himeko o princesa una de mis enemigas suelen decirme pero eso no es el punto segun mi madrre antes era otra persona muchas veces ella me dijo que estaba muy agradecida de a ver mudadose a esta ciudad a porque digo mudandose pues sencillo yo no naci aqui, yo naci en la Vegas y segun mi madre ese lugar es un horror yo que me acuerde no lo veia haci pero como deje eso no es el punto... segun mi madre yo era rebelde y no oí mal era eso...rebelde no como horita una perita en dulce... A NO era REBELDE y GROSERA CONTESTONA etc... etc segun ella jamas e creido eso pero habes me pregunto que seria ser eso que medijo mi madre que fui

bueno en fin nose tal vez si lo fui es eso importante de lo cual no me acuerdo , que quiero decir con que no me acuerdo acaso perdi la memoria pues quien sabe pero si es sierto lo que me dijo mi padre de que yo escapaba y veia aquien sabe quien estonces no me acuerdo de quien mierda era,lo unico que se es que hay algo de lo que se supone que deveria recordar pero sinceramente no me acuerdo. Mi madre me a dicho que muchas veces de que la mente nadamas muchas de las veces quiere que recuede lo bueno y no lo malo pero ciendo sincera quien sabe si lo que olvide era bueno o malo lo unico que se es que era importante pero yo creo se lo que sea que hay que dejarlo asi... como alguien me dijo alguna vez el pasado hay que dejarlo atras y ver el presente y asegurar el futuro... eso es y como yo digo el pasado... pasado es...


	5. viajes improvisados

bueno este el cuarto fic espero que les guste preguntas en los comentarios x favor los saluda chococat20

* * *

><p><strong>AMITY PARQUE <strong>

no aguanto mas - decia sam llorando a mares como no lo iva hacer ella habia visto con sus pripios ojos lo que mas temia DANNY FENTON el chico del cual se habia enamorado estaba besando a PAULINA que mierda ni siquiera ella se la creia-** empezo a llorar mas fuerte **

**escena restrospectiva **

_por fin hoy le dire pero no se si como de que no ya te llamo y te pidio que lo vieras en el parque x que no ir anda_-se decia Sam en su cabeza

_bien lo are... pero sino ... y si arrino nuestra amistad... y si - _venia pensando sam

sam no pudo seguir pensando en eso x q danny estaba con paulina eso hizo rabiar a sam pero de de-repente PAULINA LO ESTABA BESANDO Y LO PEOR DE TODO DANNY NO LA QUITO EL LE DEVOLVIÓ EL BESO la cara de sam no pudo cambiar tan raipo en tan solo un segundo de indecisa a enojada y de enojada a triste

si hacer el menor ruido ella salio de ahi con lagrimas en los ojos

**fin de escena retrospectiva**

Sam el comenzo llorar mas mas Fuerte sin querer, pero teniendo que admitir paulina le Quito a danny Lloraba ... se sintió mal pesimo no queria ver ni oír nada ella miro una caja de musica ( la misma del principio) y se acordo aquella historia su abuela le habia contado...

_hay querida SAMYY tu siempre asido a si, igual de independiente y bastante traviesa desde que eras pequeña... siempre escapando de tu madre y sus vestidos ridículos que la verdad no entiendo x q te pone jeje no rias sabes que es verdad lo ultimo _

_hay abuela..._

_nunca cambies querida siempre se tu misma cada vez que te sientas sola... sabes.. deberías buscar en tu interior y darte cuenta no estas sola hay alguien que te espera y que te querrá y jamas te abandonara pero tu tendras que buscar esa persona o personas que te quieran a lo mejor no aqui pero tal vez... en algun otro lugar estén..._

Sam sonrio ante eso era verdad tal vez danny no era lo que estaba buscando o no tal vez... miro una caja musical que tenia donde x alguna razon que sabia ella habia colocado dinero ahorrado supo que esa era la ocasion especial ella lo haria se hiria no para siempre pero ya que faltaban unos dias para las vacaciones x q no empezarlas ahora, y que mejor a el lugar donde ella nació pero nadie sabia eso era un secreto y pues sus padres no le diarian a nadie ya que se habian ido de a unas juntas de trabajo o esas mierdas que ellos le decian pero ella no escuchaba x q no le interesaba pero bueno la única que sabria de esto seria su abuela pero si ella le pedia que lo mantuviera en secreto ella lo haria, sonrio de nuevo escribio una carta y la dejo en su cama sabiendo que su abuela la leeria y estaria tranquila sabiendo que nadamas eran x las vacaciones y no tada la vida que se iria, miro la caja de musica la jalo en una bolsa donde hiba su ropa y saco una llaves de motocicleta que sin pedirle permiso a nadie nisiquiera a su abuela ella saco una moto en abonos para su uso personal bastante bonita y con adornos bastante llamativos este era otro de sus secreetos no revelados... no es como que fuera mentirosa no.. claro que no pero era su vida no?

bueno como no queria salir para que nadie la viera (las fans de Danny y los periodistas estupidos segun ella) salto x un arbol que tenia ella enfrente de su ventana (no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes) aterrizando bastante bien sacando la moto que estaba escondida en unos arbustos y arrancando... llendo directo a las Vegas con un solo objetivo encontrar eso que le faltaba pero no sabia que era y aunque tu viera el corazon destrozado x q danny no la queria a ella no se dejaria vencer ya que si no era el esa persona especial para ella tendria que haber otra que si lo fuera y con eso Sam miro el horizonte viendo como se ponia el sol pero con ese presentimiento de que encontraría eso que le faltaba a su vida

* * *

><p><strong>PARIS- FRANCIA <strong>

arta ... si arta era como se sentia Manu estaba arta con todas las letras a-r-t-a ya no la aguantaba a su madre si seguia ahi no sabia q estupides haria y valla que estaba pensando en muchas... pero no lo haria su madre habia tirado la gota que derramo el vaso estaba decidido se regresaba con su padre tal vez el seria menos... eso que era su madre ya no podia mas con ella de alguna forma le habia tenido lastima pero ya no, la muy desgraciada la habia ella ...

TE ODIO MALDITA ZORRA- grito manu a los cuatro vientos

ya no no se que daria ni un minuto mas se regresaba a las Vegas ella se iria no habia marcha atras estaba decidida estaba...

miro la caja musical que ella tenia x suerte tenia dinero ahorrado, agarro la caja la metio en una mochila con unas cuantas ropas y su pasaporte con su celular y unos audifonos en estos casos agradecia que ya sabia x donde saltar ella lo habia hecho un monton de veces para estar a solas un rato pero esta vez... seria para no volver jamas

salto y salio corriendo lagrimas x su rostro miro a todos lados paro un taxi y siguio esto era lo ultimo no le importaba ya... miro el aeropuerto pago su viaje que de milagro le alcanzo y subio en el vuelo mirando x la ventana todo lo que habia sido la tortura mas grande de su vida jurando que jamas volveria a regresar a ese lugar jamas...

* * *

><p><strong>NUEVA SALTADILLA<strong>

profesor x walk-estante siiiiiii leer ojirosa uno Pidio Mas claro Momoko

momoko tu sabes que eso que me pides no esta bien - decia un hombre alto con bata blanca con ojos grises y cabello negro que como dijo momoko le dicen profesor utonio

andele x favor profesor sabe que yo no le e pedido nada en un largo rato x favor bubbles y buttercup pueden solas no me necesitan aparte tengo que hacer este viaje urgentemente x favor... necsito ir aprte que son unos dias antes de que empiezen las vacaciones x favor profesor-suplico de nuevo momoko con ojos de cachorro

pero momoko eso esta mal y que tal si las chicas si tenecesitan sabes que siendo la lider ellas siempre te van a necesitar - dijo el profesor en tono de regaño

profesor es que tengo que ir-decia momoko un poco cabisbaja

el profesor la volteo a ver y al ver q estaba de esa forma le tubo que preguntar- x q es tan urgente momoko ?... que es lo que vas hacer en ese viaje que no puede esperar

momoko lo miro tenia queir tenia que averiguar xq habia tenido un sueño raro de unas chicas, que no las recordaba bien pero sabia que era importante ya que ella lo habia soñado y lo sentia y sabia donde ir y eso era en las vegas tenia que ir pero dudaba en decircelo al profesor no era como que no confiara en el pero nosabia que hacer estaba confundida..

el profesor la miro biendo las expresiones de momoko y se dio cuenta que tenia que ser muy pero muy importante para ella como para no querer decir suspira frustrado de algun modo sabia que terminaria disiendo que si entonces x q no decirlo ya... (suspiro) bien momoko no te preciones si son cosas personales esta bien puedes ir...pero toma esto es lo que les dio el alcalde es dinero ya que como han protegido a la ciudad se lo merecen esta es tu parte... esto se los hiba ha dar despues de terminar la escuela pero como veo que necesitas irte antes pues te lo doy para los gastos de tu viaje esta bien..

grasias profesor encerio se le agradesco...profesor x favor no le diga nada a kaoru y a miya ella de que me fui

pero de todas formas se van a enterar-decia el profesor un poco extrañado

pero no quiero que se enteren hoy es que a un es temprano y pueden buscarme y querer que les diga a donde voy y la verdad no le quiero decir a nadie no es como que me valla a escapar pero no quiero decir donde voy ..

no le diras a tus padres momoko - prengunto el profesor impresionado de lo que decia momoko

NO... es que es algo que yo soy la unica que puede resolver y pues es algo que yo debo de hacer lej uro me voy a cuidar y no creo que me pase nada traere puesto mi cinturon todo el tiempo y si necesito ayuda les llamare pero x favor no le diga a nadie de lo que voy hacer prometa melo-dijo momoko con ojos de suplica

pero momo.. ash esta bien no tengo otra opcion verdad- dijo mirandola con un poco de enojo ya que la chica era la mas terca que haya conocido y sabia que no le sacaria la idea de la cabeza

no... no tiene profesor-dijo momoko con determinacion bien... lo hare no le dire a nadie pero cuidate quieres momo-dijo el profesor mas calmado y abrazando a momoko

si profesor lo hare nos vemos regresando de vacaciones... cuidese y tambien a poochie y a ken y las chicas los quiero- dijo momoko y con eso se fue

hay las cosas que tengo que pasar por estas chicas- se golpeaba mentetalmente el profesor utonio

Momoko llego a su casa no habia nadie un gran alivio para ella jamas habia hecho eso de escapar pero lo tenia que hacer tenia que saber x q ella soñaba eso tenia que haberiguar si y lo haria saco de su closet una bolsa rosada grande y en ella metio ropa y algunas cosas para su viaje de unos dias y debajo de su colchon saco una caja de musica en forma de corazon no sabia q x que pero en ella habia metido dinero le gustaba esa caja era su favorita y nadie sabia de ella era su secreto algo que no sabia x que pero era su secreto una sonrisa se formo en su rostro mirandola despues de un rato decidio meterla en su bolsa con el dinero de ella y que el profesor le habia dado tomo su cinturon ella no necesitaba ir en moto en taxi en avion o algo parecido ella tenia poderes y podia llegar vien y sin pagar ventajas como esas nadamas se davan de vez encuando se dijo asi misma mientras dejaba una carta en su cama y salia volando x la ventana

no sabia x que pero un presentimiento muy fuerte le decia que pronto encontraria lo que estaba buscando y eso seria lo mejor que la vida le podria dar...


	6. encuentros festejos y recuerdos devuelta

**LAS VEGAS...**

**AEROPUERTO**

**Punto de vista. MANU**

por fin llegue.. pero esto no ha hido como esperaba primera mi padre ha vendido la casa se ha hido de la ciudad...

segunda no hay hoteles ha estas horas de la madrugada... quien diria que esta ciudad se transformaría tanto en tal solo 10 años hay mas cosas que jamas habia visto en mi vida como ese señor borracho que casi atropella este taxista que tengo enfrente mio...** -nota mental jamas volver a tomar un taxi en las vegas- **y ahora no se que hacer el taxista me dijo que solo hay en la ciudad un solo hotel que podria ser que este desocupado pero tambien dijo otra cosa que la verdad no entendi pero parecía una advertencia y eso me dejo intrigada no es para menos este taxista no habla bien el ingles...solo lo unico que pude hacer fue asentir y decirle que me llevara a ese lugar... pero la cara que me dio el taxista me dejo la verdad dudando mas de si hise lo correcto como sea ya lo hise y no hay macha atras..

creo que ya llegue al hotel pero el taxista se me queda biendo raro como si fuera un bicho o algo parecido...me baje y le di el dinero al taxista y voltee haber el hotel decia PALO DE ROSA hay pero que raro nombre y esto sera un hotel? es que la verdad era muy chico o bueno eso aparentaba este "hotel" pero la verdad yo no lo creo que sea lo mire de nuevo y decidi meterme, total que es lo peor que me podia pasar.. aparte algo me decia que me hiba a divertir mucho.

**CARRETERA**

**Punto de vista. SAM**

no puedo creer esto sea tan uufffff agotador esta ciudad ya no es lo que pensaba es mas... no se ruidosa, escandalosa, movida, mass... todo!

uffff esto la verdad ya no es como cuando era chica es de masiado y lo peeor no encontre ningun hotel y lo unico que me dijeron es que hay un hotel raro llamado PALO DE ROSA que segun es pues no se si decir bueno o malo casi las personas con las que me he topado estan callendose de borrachas y nose si fiarme de ellas... la ultima persona que me encontre fue una mujer que medio una direccion y pues la estoy buscando pero yo pienso que la direccion que me dio esssss...

oooooo creo que ya lo en contree...-dije en voz alta es que ya lo encontre pero nunca pense que fuera tan como decirlo la verdad no parecia hotel si noperecia una casa

pero que mierd...- hay yo creo que se equivoco la mujer esa (nota mental no fiarse de nuevo de mujeres borrachas)

bueno pero ya que estoy aqui x que no preguntar de otro lugar que si sea un hotel- me dije a mi misma para luego entrar bueno que me puede pasar nada malo o si?...

**UNA CUADRA ANTES DE LLEGAR AL HOTEL**

**Punto de vista. Momoko**

bueno creo que ya llegue bueno nose donde mierda estoy.. hey es la primera ves que pienso esa palabra creo que despues de todo si era mala en este lugar o acaso sere bipolar... hay pero que cosas estoy disiendo... x que estoy pensando eso siendo que lo ultimo que deveria de pensar es en eso.. tengo que conseguir un lugar a donde dormir pero donde no creo que ha estas horas haya algo o algun lugar para dormir

hay pero donde y luego en un lugar tan grande como este creo que no fue muy buena idea venir pero bueno ya estoy aqui x q no seguir a parte yo jamas me rindo tengo que seguir espero que encuentre algo x esta cuadra si no tendre que tomar medidas extremas aunque me arrepienta despues...

pero que?- mire del otro lado de la calle para encontrarme con un letrero que dice PALO DE ROSA la verdad nose que sea pero el lugar que apunta ese nombre es como una especie de hotel... o sera casa quien sabe pero me alegro de encontralo antes de que hisiera una locura, me cruze y mire si parecia una casa pero seria mejor entrar que quedarme aqui preguntándome que sera ... como quien dice mejor preguntar para poder saber que es esto y si hay otros hoteles cerca y sin tantas personaa...s aparte preguntar no le hace daño a nadie no? y que me podria pasar aparte si es mejor entrar y pedir informes que mirar a la nada y sin hacer nada ...

quien sabe si tengo un poco de suerte tal vez esto si sea un hotel- dije un poco feliz y con un poco de esperanza en mi voz y sin mas ni mas entre al "hotel-casa" o se lo que sea ese lugar

* * *

><p><strong>DENTRO DEL HOTEL PALO DE ROSA <strong>

no... puede... ser- dijeron tres chicas que apenas entrendo al hotel que daron impresionadas y es que no era para menos ese hotel no era lo que aparentaba ser ese hotel era muy muy grande y aparte era...

facinante... dijo manu

elegante...- dijo sam

hermoso...- dijo momo

pero que mierd... esto no puede ser posible este hotel es demasiado mas de lo que aparenta- dijo sam demasiado impresionada viendo todo en estado de shock igual que las otras dos

pues sabes crea que no deverias de jusgar un libro x su portada- dijo una chica que parecia ser la recepcionista del ese lugar que alver a las chicas tan impresionadas y que no salian de su estado de shock decidio hablar

pero que... dijeron todas volteando haber x primera vez a la chica que las estaba viendo desde hace un buen rato

ooooo disculpen mis modales hola bienvenidas al hotel palo de rosa- dijo la chica mirandolas y dandoles un saludo con la mano a cada una

ooo hola- dijeron todas de nuevo a un un poco confusas x todo lo ocurrido y mas x q la chica las miraba muy pero muy raro como si se las estuviera comiendo con la mirada (pensamientos de todas ...esto una mala pasada de mi cabeza eso creo)

bueno y que se les puede ofrecer a unas chicas tan bonitas como ustedes en este hotel- dijo la chica mirandolas como coqueteando con ellas lo cual hizo que todas sin darse cuenta dieran unos tres pasos hacia atras

bueno dijeron todas juntas lo cual hizo que todas se miraran quedándose mas impactadas y mas manu la cual no podia creer lo que veia

pero que... -dijo manu viendolas no lo podia creer una tenia los ojos violeta pero en el cabello no habia parecido con ...Sam y la otra tenia ojos rosas y cabello naranja eso no podia ser verdad ella se parecia a momoko pero eso era imposible o no?

las otras dos miraron a manu y cada una vio a la otra dandose cuenta en que habia algo raro como si se hubieran conocido o visto antes

bueno que era lo que queria decirme- dijo la recepcionista mirandolas un poco confundida x q ella penso que se conocian pero al parecer no

este.. - empezo sam a un confunfida mirando a las chicas- quisiera un cuarto x favor

y ...- empenzo momoko igual que sam sin apartar la mirada de laas dos- y yo igual x favor

lo mismo digo- se animo manu ya que su duda aunque la tenia no era tan fuerte como antes x q ella supo que si sus amigas hubieran sido ellas la hubieran reconocido en un dos x tres y no se hubieran volteado como si nada hubiera pasado

oooo ya veo entonces ustedes no vienen juntas- pregunto la chica con una mirada con la cual las veia de arriba abajo como si viera cual estaba mejor de las tres

este nosotras... e pues bueno ... digamos que - no termino de decir sam x q la chica habia salido de su lugar de trabajo mirandola a ella con una enorme sonrisa

a que bien entonces... les dire que nadamas me queda una habitacion en este hotel el cual nadamas tiene dos camas y pues nadamas se le puede dar a dos de ustedes ya que el hotel no permite que se le de a un huésped si no nadamas a parejas... - dijo la recepcionista mirando a sam a un... lo cual hizo que sam quisiera que se la tragara la tierra

como que aparejas- dijo momoko mirando a la recepcionista

pues si este hotel nadamas es para guey y lesbianas- dijo la recepcionista lo cual hizo que a las tres les crecieran los ojos como platos

que?- gritaron las tres

si dijo de nuevo la recepcionista - esto es un hotel de lesbianas que no sabian o que ?- les pregunto enarcando una ceja mirandolas

nosotras- dijeron las tres pero no terminaron ya que la recepcionista les dijo- si ustedes no son pareja (viendo a momoko y a manu) o si son las tres pareja (incluyendo a sam) dígalo pero si no lo son tendré que pedirles que se vallan esto nadamas es para lesbianas- dijo ella mirandolas- a menos de que no sean y quieran convertirse en lesbiana no hay ningun problema x mi- dijo viendolas con lujuria ( ahora si entendian x que esta mujer les dio mala espina) pero les advierto que si se van créanme no encontraran hotel a estas horas de la madrugada - concluyo la recepcionista esperando la respuesta de alguna de ellas

todas se miraron y solo con mirarse supieron que esa recepcionista hablaba en serio y ahora que harian ellas en tal situación...

nosotras las tres si somos y claro que sabíamos que este hotel era de lesbianas si no x que crees quwe las tres entremos despues y aun no pediamos una habitacion- dijo sam mirando a la recepcionista la cual fruncio el seño mirandola y es que ella le habia gustado precisamente sam

a si entonces x q pidieron habitaciones separadas - pregunto molesta mirando a sam

y eso a ti que te importa solo danos nuestra habitación no ves (dijo mirando a momo y garrandola del brazo dejándola shoqueada y luego hizo lo mismo con manu lo cual la dejo a un peor que la otra) que necesitamos privacidad en esta noche- dijo mirando a la chica la cual quedo sorprendida y mas x q las otras dos no hicieron nada x evitarlo (evitar que las agarrara)

bueno les dare su habitacon pero quiero una identificación de cual cuiera de las tres.. si no la tienen no les dare la habitacion- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo

esta bien dijo sam sacando una identificación con un nombre falso al igual que sus datos sobre todo su edad dandosela y siendo arrebatada x esta

ash... dijo la recepcionista mirandola credencial- no pareces de esta edad - dijo ella

eso lo dicen todos... ahora me daras miii-nuestras llaves si o no queremos privacidad - dijo sam ya enojada mirando a la recepcionist al a cual mira la crendencial de ella y luego se dispuso a buscar una llaves para luego dar se las a ella

toma ... y ten buena noche- dijo mirándola con enojo para luego cambiarla y decirle de forma mas coqueta -muñeca

y con eso sam jamas respetaria a una lesbiana o le hablaria a una en lo que le quedaba de vida se decia a si misma Sam, mientras miraba a la recepcionista seria mente para luego tomar las manos de las dos chicas que estaban noqueadas (mas bien trauma-das) con todo lo que habian visto y jalarlas al interior donde segun estaba su habitacion y la de ellas

pero antes de que entraran tenia que dejar las cosas claras se decia sam mientras seguia por el pasillo con las dos chicas que jalaba a rastras juraba que ese dia habia sido el mas traumatico de toda su vida...

* * *

><p>bueno este es la primera parte de el cuarto capitulo espero que les haya gustado mañana espero poder subir el próximo capitulo no se pierdan los demas capitulos ya vendra lo bueno... bueno les manda saludos y se despide x hoy chococat20<p> 


	7. encuentrofestejoyrecuerdos part2

**cuarto del hotel numero 120 **

¡PPUUMM!

ahhhh... se oyeron dos gritos de chicas después de el portazo tan fuerte que sam le habia dado a la puerta del cuarto

cállense taradas que van a pensar que les estoy haciendo algo malo- dijo sam molesta ya que las dos chicas seguian gritando y mirando a sam con horror (al parcer el portaso las habia despertado del estado de shock que traían encesima) por fin se calllaron y sam cerro la puerta con llave lo cual hizo que...

ahhhh -gritaron de nuevo las dos ya que miraron como sam cerro la puerta del cuarto (eso tenemos en claro a cualquiera espantaria XD)

¡O MIERDA CALLENSE YA QUE NO LES VOY HACER NADA!...- grito sam muy pero muy enojada y lo malo del caso es que se oian ruidos del otro lado de la puerta como pasos y ella estaba segura que habia sido la mis recepcionista las que las estaba siguiendo y a ellla no le habia gustado nada eso

no les voy hacer nada...- repitio de nuevo- yo no soy lesbiana y a juzgar por sus caras de "mierda ya valí" ustedes tampoco son - con eso las otras dos suspiraron aliviadas y con eso siguio- lo unico que les pido es que me sigan el juego... yo se que ustedes necesitan un lugar donde pasar la noche y ni lo nieguen x q lo vi en sus caras ... si esas que pusieron hace un rato y yo tambien lo necesito y creo que en este cuarto si cabemos todas pero todas tenemos que cooperar, a un si se duda de que lado se nos voltea la canica entienden... - y con eso sam las miro seria mente esperando la respuesta de cualquiera de las dos

si entendemos- dijo momo- pero quien dice que encerio no se ta volteeo la canica a ti o a ella - dijo mirando a las dos con desconfianza

pues lo mismo digo contigo-dijo manu mirando a momoko con enojo de que le dijera lesbiana tambien a ella

miren este no es el mejor momento para discutir si confiamos o no en la otra esta bien quiera o no todas tenemos que hacer esto, yo tambien no las conosco y sin embargo las traje para que pasaran aqui la noche aun y con el teatro que tuve que armar el cual me dejo mas que traumada esta bien, solo necesito saber si estan dispuestas a hacerce pasar por lesbiana ante la recepcionista ya que hoy por lo menos no pienso dormir en la calle y con todo lo que vi en esta ciudad menos ok... dijo sam dejando aun mas claras las cosas

bien bien... tienes razon y perdon - dijo momoko mirandola- grasias x la ayuda si es verdad que no sabia donde me tendria que ir ... y perdon x hacer que montaras el teatro de hace un rato

si estoy de acuerdo con la pelirroja tiene razon grasias y disculpa... pero tienes que entender que por lo menos yo estaria insegura si alguien hace algo x mi sin malas intenciones pero... veo que tu no tienes malas intenciones, si tu tambien te espantante cuando la recepcionista dijo eso no ?- dijo manu primero seria pero luego cambiando eso a algo mas de tipo risa y burla recordando la cara de sam

hey te estas burlando- dijo sam mirandola mas que todo un poco enojada

o no... claro que no pero digamos que no todos los dias una chica como tu ( fijandose en su ropa gotica) se espanta nadamas por la insinuacion de una lesbiana- dijo manu burlandose mas de sam

hey como que una chica como yo heeee?... ademas no solo yo me espante y tu tambien lo estuviste y tu cara estuvo mas espantada que la mia- dijo sam

manu queria responderle pero lo dejo asi x que momo las miro y x alguna razon esto se le hizo muy conozido demasiado y supo que si no la detenia podia ocurrir cosas muy pero muy serias

bien ya vasta las dos... luego discuten que cara fue la mas chistosa lo primero es este problema en que estamos metidas y no se si todas estamos de acuerdo con esto, bueno de mi parte no me queda de otra y pues yo si lo estoy...y x lo que me doy cuenta esta recamara si es muy grande y si cabemos las tres- dijo momoko viendo la recamara que aunque la recepcionista dijo que eran dos camas pues resulto que no habia sido verdad y eran tres justamente las que necesitaban ((genial esa recepcionista lo habia dicho eso para quedarse con una de las tres y hubiera sido mejor si hubiera sido sam - segun la opinion de la recepcionista)

si esa maldita... habia dicho que dos camas nada mas habia- dijo sam entre dientes enojada x eso que habia dicho la recepcionista

si al parecer si es muy lista la muy mendiga queria quedarse con alguna- dijo manu y dicho esto todas sintieron horrible

si pero bueno como he dicho yo si acepto -dijo momo

bien pues... yo tambien acepto- dijo manu

pues x mi no hay ningun problema- dijo sam- pero si llegan a salir avisenme no quiero estar sola con la recepcionista de aqui

lo mismo digo- dijo momo

bien ya aclaradas las cosas escojan la cama que mas les guste yo no tengo ningun problema de que escojan primero a mi me da igual - dijo sam mirandolas

pues bien yo escojo la de la esquina - dijo momo

yo la de el medio... me gusta estar centrada- dijo manu

bueno pues yo ire a la de la ventana - dijo sam

bien-dijeron todas para despues ir a sus camas escogidas

y entonces- dijo manu después de un rato calladas se estaba aburriendo y es que si era madrugada pero se le habia espantado el sueño con todo que paso

mmmm- dijo sam intentando dormir pero tambien no podia

yo quisiera saber... si no es personal aunque si lo es... a ustedes udbbsdjncbjsdhdjdbdcb- dijo manu

que- pregunto momo ya que no entendio lo ultimo

pues si ustedes hhhgmhdsgakjadka- dijo de nuevo

QUE ? -pregunto esta vez sam mirandola sentada en la cama de ella a manu

hay ya como se llaman ustedes ?- pregunto manu con ungrito- y tambien cuantos años y tienen -

aaaahhh- dijeron las dos mirandose entre las dos como pensando si decir la verdad

pues para que quieres saber eso- pregunto momoko esta vez

pues esque la verdad siendo sincera no se como... bueno en primera nose como es posible que le dieran el cuarto a ella (señalando a sam) y pues tambien en todo esto ustedes se me hacen conosidas y no se de donde creo... que es x q yo tenia unas amigas cuando era aqui que eran iguales a ustedes nadamas que hay unos detalles que no concuerdan con los de esas amigas con ustedes

ahh bueno es por eso - dijo sam mirandola extraño pues ella tambien se le hacia conocida

pues si... dijo manu mirandolas y luego mirando al piso- sinceramente las extraño y es x eso que pues... nose quueeee heee venido hasta aqui pero no solo x ellas si no tambien x otras cosas que me pasaron

oooo ya veo dijo momoko - pero no crees que eso no lo deverias de decirnos a nosotras- mirandola con un poco de desaprobacion

si lo se pero la verdad es que las dos me dan confiansa- dijo dandoles una sonrisa sincera

bueno pues yo pienso que esto esta mal pero... dijo sam mirandola- pues tedire yo tengo no tengo la edad que se supone que tiene esta credencial - dijo mostrandole la credencial que decia 18 años - yo la verdad tengo 15 anos y mi nombre real es... pues Samantha Manson pero si me dicen samantha dense por muertas cualquiera de las dos , solo digan me Sam quieren

bueno pues la verdad yo tambien puesto que yo tengos muchos principios y valores se su pondria que esto que les voy a decir no se los tendria que decir pero la verdad yo tengo 15 y me llamo Momoko Akatsutmi - dijo momoko- y pues yo tambien igual que tu (refiriendose a manu)pues he venido buscando algo que pues me hace falta y nose que sea algo que he olvidado pero es muy importante para mi

manu las miro con sus ojos como platos y esuqe ellas eran eso tenia que ser una broma como eso era imposible ells eran sus...

ustedes son ... Sam y Momo - dijo manu sin poderle caber la alegria que tenia en el pecho y con unas lagrimas en los ojos

si...- dijieron las mirando a manu extraño ya que estaba llorando

ustedes no se acuerdan de mi- dijo manu mirandolas y con lagrimas en los ojos

no- dijo Sam mirando a momo y luego mirando a manu ya que estaba confundida no entendia nada y momo tampoco

soy yo Manu Nairu.. la niña que hace muchos años se fue de esta ciudad pero antes de ir se le dio a ustedes sus mejores amigas una caja musical para que la recordaran y no solo a ella si no tambien a su promesa la cual hizo con ustedes

sam y momo miraron impactadas a manu entonces eso era lo que olvide pensaron las dos

ustedes entonces eran la razon por la cual me encapaba de mi casa y es por eso que me inspiraban tanta confianza- pregunto momo

ustedes son... lo que estaba buscando - dijo sam mirandolas (por eso se me hicieron tan conocidas) - ustedes son lo que buscaba y son las personas que e estado soñando todo este tiempo- dijo impactada- claro ustedes son esas niñas- dijo mirandolas

claro que somos nosotras- dijo manu- yo pense que jamas las volveria haber- dijo con lagrimas y parandose de la cama para abrazar primero a sam y luego a momo

las cuales simplemente sonrieron x que no sonreir habian encontrado lo que buscaban aunque estaban muy impactadas

entonces nose la verdad como razonar... -dijo sam

pues yo tampoco pero.. yo no se si creer esto- dijo momo

pues yo se como demostrarselos- dijo manu mirandolas y despues saliendo ha buscar su mochila y sacando una caja musical de la cual saco un broche y una pulsera de murcielago la cual le dio a sam y el broche se lo dio a momo

ellas miraron el broche y la pulsera y como si hubiera sido un balde de agua fria todo lo que vivieron de chicas regresara asta el momento mas triste de su niñes dejarse de ver y la promesa que hisieron todas antes de partír, ninguna de las dos pudo evitar derramar una lagrima pues no podian creer que ellas no se acordaran de eeso tan bonito que tuvieron de chicas y se le fue arrebatado grasias a todo lo que les tuvo que pasar a ellas de chicas

miraron a manu y la abrazaron pues supieron que habia sido muy malo para ella ( manu) que no se acordaran las 2 de lo que vivieron de chicas siendo que ella si recordaba con la esperanza de volverse haber todas algun dia

manu lloro y ellas (momo y sam ) le pidieron perdon y le volvieron hacer una promesa de ahora en adelante no se volverian a separar nunca en su vida

* * *

><p>las chicas seguian llorando y pidiéndose perdon una a la otra sin notar que alguien miraba la esecena con asco y una gran sonrisa a la vez<p>

* * *

><p>bueno este la segunda parte espero que les haya gustado x favor si tienen alguna duda dejen sus comentarios y espero subir el sig. fic mañana las manda saludos chococat20<p> 


	8. encuentrofestejoyrecuerdos part3

**cuarto del hotel numero 120 ...4:50 de la tarde**

ring ring

hay pero quien mierda se atreve a llamar a estas horas- decia una soñolienta manu

si...- decia momo igual que la otra- o mierda que conteste alguien el telefono... no deja dormir ufff

ya voy... es el mio - dijo sam mirando el celular que estaba en su bolsa y no dejaba de sonar (pero le daba una flojera tener que ir asta haya por el maldito telefono- segun ella)- hay porque a mi encerio jamas vuelvo a dejar que me comben san para irnos de nuevo a un lugar como esos- dijo sam mirándolas y esque nunca penso que se sintiera tan mal despues de eso exactamente

pues no es nuestra culpa de que no puedas aguantar nada- dijo manu parándose y aventándole la bolsa a sam para que para el maldito sonido que no la dejaba dormir - y ahora apaga eso que quiero seguir durmiendo

hey... que te pasa- dijo sam enojada por el golpe que le dio manu con la bolsa de ella- que no sabes que en esta bolsa tengo cosas muy pero muy duras

pues a mi me da igual tengas o no cosas duras solo revisa esa cosa para seguir durmiendo- dijo manu

y una vez mas momoko tuvo que pararse para poder controlar a sus amigas ya que desde anoche no paraban de decirse de cosas o peleando por cualquier cosa insignificante como esa

ya alto basta las dos ... no quiero que peleen ya estoy cansada de que ustedes no paran de pelear desde anoche y eso que segun estabamos festejando que todas nos volvimos a encontrar ( si claro festejo- se decia momo en su mente ) - dijo mirandolas seriamente con desaprobacion

bien bien ya ...perdon sam... y tambien a ti momo pero... Sam bueno no nos vas a negar que estuvo divertido el reventon de ayer- dijo manu mirando a sam de forma divertida

si.. si estuvo divertido pero no vuelvo a ir a algo como eso otra vez en mi vida creo que fue algo muy pero muy raro para mi... se supone que jamas haria algo como eso y menos siendo yo- dijo sam señalándose a ella misma

si... la verdad sam tiene razon manu tambien segun siendo yo la chica inteligente y muy muy nose yo no se supondria que haria cosas como esas

pero si ustedes hasta lo dijeron querian sacar lo que las frustaba y no habia mejor manera que esa- dijo manu

eso aquiere decir que tu tomas y vas a bares como esos todos los dias ?- pregunto sam a manu

que? no no no claro que no... jamas haria eso pero despues de que me contaran sus problemas y yo les contara los mios no vi mejor manera de hacer algo para divertinos juntas y mas estando en las vegas... y ademas no tomamos demaciado, fue muy poco... - dijo manu

las chicas se miraron entre ellas (sam y momo) y supieron que de alguna forma habia sido eso lo que necesitaban para estar menos estresadas

bien pero jamas vuelvo hacer algo como eso- dijo sam

si estoy de acuerdo... y no fue poco alcohol el que tomamos fue bastante como para tener mi cabeza asi- dijo momo

bueno...bueno sea como sea... lo hiciero y creo que fue lo mas divertido que les pudo haber pasado- dijo manu mirandolas para luego pensar en lo que hicieron todas ayer en la madrugada

si... -dijeron las otras dos

pero si alguien se llega a enterar de lo que hice... vayan cavando mi funeral... -dijo momo con un poco de miedo

jejeje... no exageres momo no creo que tu amigas sean capaces de matarte pero a lo mejor tus padres si - dijo sam mirándola divertida

ja ja ja - dijo momo mirando a sam- yo creo que no exagero y yo creo que tu tambien deverias de preocuparte ya que tu tambien viniste y sin decirle a nadie

si pero tampoco creo que alguien me este buscando - dijo sam con tono despreocupado

(nota: en la noche despues de llorar y un rato pedirse disculpas y eso... no perdieron tiempo para de decirse sus problemas y decir donde vivían y todo eso ocultando ciertas cosas como x ejemplo sam no dijo que tenia un amigo que era chico y mitad fantasma y momo no dijo que tenia poderes x que las dos justamente pensaron que se asustarían o las tomarían a locaas y despues de eso Manu las convenció de ir a un bar para sacar sus frustraciones y mas las de ella y pues las otras dos aceptaron)

si claro..-dijo momo rodando los ojos

hey no me crees.. ellos ni siquiera saben que existo y mucho menos estarían a estas horas buscándome como desesperados...- dijo sam siendo interrumpida de nuevo x su celular

bueno creo que eso ya molesta - dijo manu mirando el celular con enojo- si no contestas voy a desaparecer ese celular

bien ... bien pero no estoy de humor como para contestar ... aparte quien mierda habla a estas horas de la madru... ¡SON LAS 4:50 DE LA TARDE! - grito sam lo ultimo veindo la hora del reloj con espanto era oficial ya se habian dado cuenta de que desaparecio de la ciudad y lo de mostraba las llamadas y mensajes de tucker, de danny... DE SUS PADRES ... de su abuela ... de jazz ,de los padres de danny ...mierda habia mensajes de valeri como mierda todos la estaban buscando pero eso no era posible si ella habia sido ignorada todo este año menos por los reporteros que pues siempre querian saber mas de Danny phantom ora si la hiban hacer papilla apenas llegara a casa

bueno... hola ... sam ... sam ... ¡SAM!- gritaron las dos mirandon a sam para luego zarandearla ya que no despertaba y tenia la cara de haber visto un fantasma

heeee..o que ... que paso - dijo sam mirandolas a ellas

como aquello que Paso- DIJO manu

Sam que te sucede parece que viste un fantasma -dijo momo

si supiera penso sam mirando a momo - yo claro que no es que es muy tarde ya nisiquiera me hee cambiado y siento un horrible dolor de cabeza que no se me va ha quitar en horas - dijo sam lo mas natural posible siendo que por dentro sentia que la culpa la carcomía

ESO estodo ... .. En serio? - Pregunto momo

claaaro x que no lo deveria de estar como he dicho ... no creo que me esten buscando- dijo sam mirandolas con seriedad y es que de alguna forma no se arrepentía de lo que hizo y si la hacian pure pues seria despues y no ahora que estaba con las personas que queria estar

bueno.. ahora que HORA DIJISTE QUE ERA-dijo momo gritando x que sabia ella que ya la estarian buscando si es que de verdad eran las 4:50 de la tarde

pues ya son las 5:00 de la tarde x que- dijo manu mirandola

como que por que no le dije a nadie ( solo al profesor ) que me vendria y de seguro ya me estan buscando- dijo momo preocupada _(la matarian si eso la matarian y kaoru la haria trisas no se tentaria el corazon asta ver la bien molida a golpes x no haberle dicho ni a ella ni a miya y a mis padres- se decia momo en su mente)_

pues que quieres hacer - pregunto manu- bueno yo digo que no puedes hacer nada y pues si es ese el caso... solo mandar un mensaje diciendo que estas bien y no hay ningun problema...

yoo con cuerdo con manu- dijo sam mirando a momo si tendrian problemas que fueran despues- yo creo que si se dieron cuenta e mi caso no creo ...pero en el tuyo momo si pues enfrentar los problemas despues y pues seguir pasando el tiempo aqui... de todas formas que mas da que nos tardemos todas unos dias mas aqui

puesss... hay esta bien tienen razon pero aun asi me preocupa mucho lo que me puedan hacer- dijo momo un poco cabisbaja

bueno di tu y sam que tienen alguien que las va arregañar cuando vuelva por que en mi caso no abra nadie que me de ni un solo regaño- dijo manu mirandolas a las dos

como es eso manu... que no se preocupa x ti tu mama- dijo sam

jaja tu crees que le voy a importar esa señora ... aparte no Pienso para volver a esa casa NUNCA... ósea yo creo que voy a estar aquí para conseguir un Trabajo y Pues pagar un hotel y quedarme a vivir aquí en Vegas- dijo manu viendo x la ventana donde habia unas muchachas se detienen en una esquina y coches estacionándose llevarse para levarse a esas muchachas

que claro que no... -dijo momo mirando tambien x la venta y dandose cuenta que era la que miraba manu - ti puedes venir con nosostras

si claro puedes venir a vivir con cualquiera de nosostras- dijo sam

que?.. estan hablando encerio puedo irme con alguna de ustedes dos- dijo manu impresionada de los que decian

si claro x q no yo no tengo ningun problema -dijo momo

si yo tampoco- dijo sam - puedes quedarte con migo si quieres

o con migo ... puedes venir a vivir en nueva saltadilla es un lugar muy bonito y si tengo espacio para que te quedes con migo- dijo momo

yo tambien tengo espacio pero... no creo que amity park sea de tu estilo- dijo sam un poco triste x eso... la verdad donde vivia era un riesgo para manu y nunca pondria en riesgo a las personas que quiere o sea que.. - sera mejor que vallas con momo yooo... hubiera querido que vinieras con migo pero es que no quiero que nadie te lastime manu

como que lastimarme- pregunto manu

pues si es que la ciudad donde vivo es ... ufff pues... hay no creo que me crean- dijo sam un poco desesperada de no saber como explicar

aja primero dinos de que se trata y luego te decimos si te creeemos o no vale- dijo momo

pues es que esa ciudad es bueno... hsdvhjadvgam- dijo sam tan rapido que no se entendio

que?- preguntaron las dos

que la ciudad es ... ufff donde habitan fantasmas , es una ciudad donde hay casa-dores de fantasmas que tiene armas para casarlos y pues cosas asi por el eestilo y casi siempre todas las personas de ahi corren riesgo de que un fantasma los ataque -dijo sam pero al ver la cara de espanto de sus amigas supo que tenia que decir algo para que no piensen que ella siempre corria peligro- eeee jejeje...a mi no me a pasado nada como eso de que me ataque un fantasma yoooo... tengo un amigo casa-fantasma y bueno el me da armas como esta - dijo mostrando su muñe-quera con la cual dispara rayos de ectoplasma

ooooo - fue lo unico que pudieron decir las dos y mas momo que estaba impresionada con la tecnología que tenia esa muñe-quera

haber deja me ver si entendi- dijo momo mirando a sam - vives en una ciudad gorbernada de fantasma y tu eres digamos una especie de casa-fantasma y tu... digamos combates fantasmas para que no te hagan ningun daño

si ... -dijo sam un poco incomoda de que ellas la miraran como si estuvieran loca

bueno pues es oficial... -dijo momo mirando a manu lo cual sorprendio a sam - ¡nos vamos de aqui y iremos a amity park!- gritaron las dos

que ?

lo que has oido - dijo esta vez manu- sabes jamas pense que tuvieras una vida tan ¡GENIAL!- grito manu lo ultimo muy alto que pudo jurar sam que la hoyo toda la ciudad

pero yo ... que no tienen miedo ?- pregunto impresiona x eso sam

que claro que no- dijo manu mirando a sam con una gran sonrisa que decia "es una aventura" bien marcada en la cara

y tu momo- dijo sam mirando a momo ya que ella estaba como seria

que claro que no... yo bueno si tengo nervios ... pero tambien tengo curiosidad y pues despues de todo lo que nos as contado claro que se nos ha metido mas el gusano de la curiosidad... y digamos que queremos saber lo que te gusta hacer en ese lugar, queremos que nos digas quienes son tus amigos y si encerio te sabes defender que a mi en particular yo creo que es puro cuento tuyo de que te defiendas sola - dijo momo

jaja grasiosa... pero estan seguras?- pregunto de nuevo con duda

si claro - dijo manu

pero yo no quiero que les pase nada- dijo sam con un poco de preocupacion

no nos pasara nada lo prometemos- dijo momo- aparte no tienes opcion y si dices que no, ten por seguro que no te dejaremos en paz

bien... esta bien pero vendran bajo mis condiciones - sam con un sonrisa macabra segun manu y momo lo cual no les gusto nada

a si cual- dijo momo

pues tiene que ver con su ropa- dijo sam con la sonrisa como la del gato-rison

que?

* * *

><p><strong>HORAS MAS TARDE <strong>

yo no me pondre esto para mañana- dijo una molesta momo

tampoco yo - DIJO manu

hay pero se ven tan bien asi- dijo sam casi muriéndose de la risa y es que la verdad si se veían muy chistosas con ropa gotica (había dicho ropa gotica pues si les puso ropa gotica)

no sam yo me pondré esto - dijo momo mirándola bien molesta

ya lo se - dijo sam con su sonrisa de burla

como que ya lo sabes- dijo manu casi con una soga para horcar a sam

pues digamos que no necesitan eso- dijo sam mirandolas y luego se hecho a correr hacia la puerta con sus cosas empacadas - ERA UNA BROMA INGENUAS... Y LES DEJE SU ROPA YA EMPACADA PERO MAS VALE QUE YA BAJEN QUE NOS DEJARA EL AVIÓN JAJAJA

que?- dijoeron las otras dos shokqueadas mirando donde se había hido sam asta que- VAS A MORIR SAMANTHA- gritaron las dos saliendo corriendo por la puerta con sus cosas para matar a sam


	9. nueva saltadilla

**NUEVA SALTADILLA **

QUE?- gritaron las dos powerpuff, un perro metálico y un niño después de ser notificados x el profesor untonio que la lider se habia hido de la ciudad sola y sin a visarles sobre que se hiba ha ir ni a ellos ni a sus propios padres

como fue posible que usted hubiera aceptado tal cosa profesor... COMO LO PERMITIO?- grito la mas ruda de las powerpuff con rabia y casi a ventándose contra el pobre profesor que ya de tan asustado que estaba casi se desmaya

yaaaa les dije ... ella me lo pidio no queria que nadie se enterara de eso... aparte me prometio que siempre traeria puesto su cinturon y que llamaria si habia algun problema

pero usted no DEVIO... solo tiene 15 AÑOS POR EL AMOR DE DIOS PROFESOR!- grito enojada butter que ahora de un dos x tres casi se le habienta al profesor de no ser que bubbles que la detubo

calmate ya y deja de gritar- dijo bubbles con muy poca paciencia y es que la verdad en estos momentos ella pensaba que lo que hiso el profesor habia sido lo mas idiota que pudo haber hecho en toda su vida pero tambien estaba cansada x q butter no paraba de gritar desde que se entero y tambien casi mata al profesor la verdad si se lo tendria bien merecido pero no devia de pensar eso, ahora tenia otras cosas que hacer mejor que pensar en las millones de formas de torturar al profesor (y eso que era la mas tierna si ...aja eso que se lo crea su abuela)

ya esta bien si fue muy idiota de parte del profesor hacer eso pero hay mejores cosas que pensar que como torturar al profesor - dijo bubbles preocupada

pero es que- dijo butter

pero nada no ves que no ves que los rowdyruff boy atacaron la ciudad y... NOS ESTAN SIGUIENDO Y ESTAMOS MOLIDAS DE TODOS LOS GOLPES QUE NOS DIERON ESOS IDIOTAS- grito bubbles mirando a butter con desespero

* * *

><p>unas horas atras<p>

en una escuela prestigiosa de nueva saltadilla

hoye- dijo una chica de ojos verdes claros cabello corto y negro buena figura y con uniforme escolar traia unos cuadernos en la mano y caminaba hacia el casillero de una chica

si que pasa kaoru- dijo una chica de ojos azules claros con cabello rubio atado con unas lindas coletas y igual que la otra buena figura y con uniforme voletandose despues de recojer unos libros del casillero de ella

pues es que no he visto a momoko hoy,tu no la has visto miyako... es que se me hace muy raro yo soy la que siempre llega tarde y no ella - dijo kaoru

si... es verdad pero no yo tampoco la eee visto - dijo miyako

no pues es muy raro... pero x que no estas preocupada tu miya- dijo kaoru

pues es que acuerdate que ella siempre que se enamora de alguien nuevo por lo regular son capitanes de futbol o veisbol lo mas logico esque este en las canchas y llegue tarde por estar viendo al capitan- dijo miya calmada ya que conocia muy vien a la peliroja y sabia mejor que nadie que ella era una enamoradiza de lo peor

o es verdad jeje y pues como nadamas faltan unos dias para vacaciones si tiene que ser eso - dijo kaoru mas relajada

bueno pues sera mejor que nos vallamos antes de que se nos haga tarde - dijo miya

si claro ... Vamonos - DIJO Kaoru

Tiempo despues en el salon

ok es oficial estoy preocupáda kaoru - dijo miya mirando al profesor y luego la puerta

estaba preocupada momo no llegaba y ya habia pasado mucho tiempo mas de 15 minutos desde que comenso la clase y no regresaba

si es verdad primera vez que falta a clases en todo el año- dijo kaoru igualñ de preocupada que miya - es muy raro ella no falta aunque se este muriendo

si... que tal si le paso algo o si la secuestraron- dijo miya

nooooo... no creo eso miya a lo mejor a de estar o cupada en otras cosas... no hay que pensar eso- dijo kaoru nerviosa y mas por eso que dijo miye no no podia ser verdad a lo mejor ... estaba ... hay no que tal si si le habia pasado algo horrible y que tal que descubrieron quien era ella y la asaltaron y golpearon pensaba kaoru con cara de espanto pero dejo de pensar por un molesto sonido

bing... bing ... los cinturones pensaron las dos y lenvantaron la mano

sí estimado piden que el pasado maestro

maestra me duele la pasa- dijo miyako

Maestra Tengo ganas de vomitar- DIJO kauro

ok ... vallan a la enfermeria- dijo la mestra y ellas salieron corriendo

EN LA AZOTEA DE LA ESCUELA

bien que pasa profesor- dijo kaoru

los rowdyruff boy- dijo el profesror

bien vamos para aya - dijo miya serrando el cominicador

hay que transformarnos- dijo kaoru cuando estaba a punto de transformarse miyako la de tubo- que pasa miya no quieres que me transforme o que?

claro que si... solo que... que vamos hacer no esta momoko y ella es la lider y no le preguntamos al profesor si ya la habia llamado- dijio miya con un poco de preocupacion

yooo.. yo pienso que el profesor ya le a dever llamado y ya va para alla y pues nosotras estamos aqui paradas sin hascer nada- dijo kaoru - ya hay que transformarnos y ir para alla- dijo kaoru tomando la evilla del cinturon para ya transformarse - si es que no esta momoko ahi entonces ya tenemos a quien culpar de que momoko no aparesca

yo... esta bien confiemos de que ella ya este alli- dijo miya un poco menos preocupada

bien... entoces a transformarnos

si - dijo miya

botón de oro

burbujas

girlz Powerpuff

bien vamonos - dijo buttercup

EN LA PLAZA DE NUEVA SALTADILLA

por favor alejense- grito un señora corriendo pues le habian tirado un pastel en la cabeza

aaaaahhhh... - grito un señor despues de caerse por culpa de una casacara de platano

jajajaajaja- hoyeron Que risas 2

jajaajaja miren su cara- dijo un chico de ojos azul fuerte, cabello rubio carita de angel ( si claro) con pecas de unos 15 años con cuerpo (segun las chicas) basatante definido y alto (aclaracion son mas altos que las powerpuff girl z ) en pocas palabras un angrel caido del cielo

jajaja no deviste ver la cara se ese- dijo otro chico de ojos color verde fuerte, cabello negro con un mecho que lo asia parecer ( segun las chicas) miterioso ( segun los chicos ) emo de unos 15 años cuerpo igual que el otro y alto en pocas palabras un dios segun las chicas y segun el

jajaja- se rieian los dos de las caras de todos los ciudadanos que asta se calleron al suelo retorciendose de la risa

pero mieren nadamas que tenemos aqui... los mis asqueros de siempre- dijo una voz femenina

pero que- dijeron los dos volteando y parandose del suelo

hay pero mieren aqui que es lo que tenemos a la marimacha y a la vebita llorona- dijo el oji-verde

sus supertontas izquierda - DIJO de oji-azul

nosotras no somos tontas y yo no soy llorona- dijo bubbles enojada por el apodo

si ustedes son los tontos mejor dicho idiotas y los asquerosos- dijo enojada buttercup - y YO NOY MARIMACHA HIJO DE ...- hiba decir buttercup pero bubbles le puso la mano en la boca

los otros dos solo las miraban y sonrieron al ver que se enojaron las supertontas

jajaja que bonita boca tienes y con esa boca besas a tu madre- dijo el oji-azul con burla

ahora si- dijo buttercup agarrando su martillo estaba apunto de darle cuando sintio un golpe muy fuerte que la mando a volar asta el otro edificio

buttercup- grito bubbles la hiba a ayudar cuando sintio que la agarraban de la mano y le daban vueltas mandandola a volar al lado de buttercup

pero que ? - dijeron las dos mirandose pero lo unico que sintieron fueron mas golpes llegar asia ellas, sin saber por donde les llegaban asta que las mandaron a volar a un edificio y por fin pudieron pararse mirando que tenian raspones y moretones y muchas heridas y sin pensarlo dos veces salieron volando con el profesor utonio para ver que habia pasado

para despues oir que el que las habia golpeado habia sido brick el lider de los rowdyruff boys y sus hermanos (el oji-azul boomer y el oji-verde butch) con unos poderes increíblemente fuertes, lo cual hizo que preguntara el porque no habia llamado a momoko pero el le respondio que ella no estaba en la ciudad dejando shokqueados a todos (a ken su hijo a poochi el perro de juguete y a ellas) para luego saber por la pnatalla del profesor que rayos z negros se acercaban al laboratorio

* * *

><p>profesor que asemos ahora - dijo butter nerviosa pues si eran muy fuertes<p>

yo diria que- dicia el profesor pero entonces ...

PUM PUM PUM - tres explosiones se escucharon

donde estan las supertontas- dijeron los tres rowdyruff boys - queremos jugar con ellas

todos estaban muy espantados que el profesor, ken y poochi se abrazaron y las dos powerpuff igual se abrazaron

miren pero que casualidad creo que encontre a dos - dijo butch mirando a las dos chicas que estaban palidas

jejeje qcreo que les dimos miedo- dijo boomer

si.. si ... pero a mi me parece que falta una- dijo brick mirandolas con esos ojos rojizos que hacia temblar a cualquiera y en este caso hasta buttercup

si es verdad - dijo boomer

bien bien quien de las dos dira donde esta la lider- dijo butch con crueldad en su mirada

si quiero divertime un rato con ella ... yo tambien quiero jugar - dijo brick con su mirada que decia van a morir

nosotras uffff no diremossss donde esta- dijo buttercup nerviosa pero no x miedo sino no los habia visto bien y digamos todas las chicas se hipnotizaban con esos tres bueno menos ella bubbles y momoko

que has dicho querida- dijo butch mirandola desafiante pero ella no se dejo intimidar desaciendo el abrazo con bubbles y mirandolo tambien desafiante7

lo que oiste... SORDO- dijo buttercup

esta me las ... -decia butch siendo interrumpido por su hermano - no alto - dijo brick antes de torturarlas necesitamos a la lider si no como esque me divertire yo - dijo brick mirandolas- ahora si no me dicen donde estan tendre que cambiar de tactica...- asiendo una esferas de color rojo con las manos y disparando asia ellas

las dos las esquivaron sin darse cuenta que tenian una maquina de rayos z blancos detras de ellas que al ser impactada con las esferas salieron volando exactamente 5 rayos z blancos de los cuales tres justamente les dio a los rowdyruff boy y los otros dos salieron x la ventana sin direccion fija

todos quedaron en shock cuando miraron como a los rowdyruff boy los cuales calleron desmayados y de ellos salieron unos polvos negros que desaparecieron en el aire y su aura cambiaba de negra a una mitad blanca y mitad negra (osea a una gris) y sus caras ya no se veian malvadas , tambien sus trajes cambiaban de colores maso menos claros a unos de color negro con rayas de su respectivo color brick rojo butch verde fuerte y boomer azul fuerte

todos se miraron y el profesor les pidio a las chicas que los subieran y los dejaran en una camilla el profesor les explico que los examinaría para ver si estaban bien


	10. viaje en el avion

**AVION DONDE VAN LAS CHICAS **

manu y momoko hiban demasiado emosionadas pues quien no lo estaria en opinon de las dos ya que verian fantasmas (bueno esa parte es aterradora ya que las podrian secuestrar) pero tambien conocerian al heroe de amity park nadamas y nada menos que Danny Phantom en persona

manu lo conocia pues lo habia visto en las noticias y momoko aunque no lo habia visto en las noticias ya que nueva saltadilla no se interesaba mucho en cosas internacionales ella lo conicio por un puesto de comics (_lo hizieron en comic al pobre de danny)_ pero como era un comic lo que leyo del chico medio humano y medio fantasma que desde una perspectiva normal no existe (_pero quien era ella para jusgar eso_) y al enterarse las dos que si existia (_ ya que le habian pedido con mucho cariño - notese el sarcasmo a sam que les diera a ellas dos la informacion mas detallada sobre el heroe Danny phantom_ ) y con eso y lo que sabian ellas empezaron a platicar

pero despues un rato en el cual penso manu ( _ya que ella era la unica que prestaba atencion a lo dicho por la chica peli-roja_ ) que explotaria momoko puesto que no dejaba de hablar y por no dejar de hablar se olvidaba de respirar hasta llegar al punto de ponerse morada, le pusieron atencion a la chica gotica que no habia dicho ni J en todo el viaje y se preguntaron las dos por que no hablaba y no dejaba de ver la ventana del avion

sam- dijo momo con tono preocupado

...

sam - DIJO manu

...

¡SAM! - gritaron las dos

que?- dijo sam asustada y agarrandose el pecho - hay que les pasa... no saben que me pudieron matar... mierda me asustaron -grito sam

todo el mundo las voltearon a ver con expresiones que decian que mierda pasa aqui

que sucede?... paso algo?- dijo una aero-musa del avion

sin nada - parece momo

es que nuestra amiga tiene el sueño muy pesado y pues casi siempre la despertamos asi- dijo manu con una sonrisa de angel

que? - dijo sam enojada pero antes de que pudiera replicar que no era verdad momoko le tapo la boca

hay niñas no vuelvan hacer eso no ven que otras personas estaban dormidas y casi los matan de un infarto- dijo la aero-musa con un tono de regaño pero a la vez dulce

sí perdona no va a suceder de nuevo - manu dijo con esa sonrisa ángel ( enojando mas a sam)

bueno esta bien solo no lo hagan de nuevo si ... y si necesitan otra cosa mas no duden en pedirmelo quieren chicas- dijo la aero-musa para despues retirarse

claro -dijo momo y manu a la vez con sonrisas y biendo como desaparicia la aeromusa por una de las puertas esas que tienen los aviones

ahhh- grito momo al sentir una mordida en su mano- pero que mierda te pasa primero nos gritas y luego me muerdes la mano

y que quieres que haga me tapaste la boca y ustedes fueron las que empezaron - dijo sam con enojo cruzándose de brazos

que pero tu eras la que...

ya basta -dijo manu- tu deja de pelear (señalando a sam) y tu deja de quejarte de lo que hizo sam (señalando a momo) ´por que si no hacemos eso esta vez sera la ultima que nos dejen subir a las tres en un avion

bien dijeron las dos

pero que mierda querian que encerio casi me matan de un infarto y eso es horrrible- dijo sam enojada para despues suspirar y verlas mas calmada

ahhh ... nada en realidad solo queriamos saber x que estabas como un zombie viendo la ventana- dijo momo

si exactato que te pasa en todo el viaje no has dejado de ver a la ventana estas preocupada o algo asi por el estilo - dijo manu

que ... no ... claro que no - dijo sam medio nerviosa cosa que si se dieron cuenta las dos

ahhh...si claro - dijeron las dos con sarcasmo

sera mejor que nos vallas diciendo de una ves...-dijo momo

es que estoy nerviosa -dijo sam

y porque - dijo manu

a nose porque sera - dijo sam

bien mala pregunta - dijo momo - es por tu familia verdad y amigos

si la verdad no queria traerlas no por algo malo sino x que... apenas lleguemos me van amatar y eso lo demuestran todos estos mensajes - dijo sam enseñándoles los mensajes resividos dejando a las chicas demasiado impactadas ya que eran demasiados

O.O ... pero que rayos tienes demasiados... ya pasaron los limites del pobre telefono- dijo manu alterada

ok si te van a matar sam ... como quieres que sea tu tumba- dijo momo con una sonrisa de inosencia

-.-* ... ok... TE VOY A MATAR!- dijo sam casi con su manos en la garganta se momo

haber intentalo niña ricachona -dijo momo apunto de atacarla

_esto no puede ser bueno_ **penso manu ( 5minutos mas tarde)** YA BASTA... AYUDA... ME MATAN... AUXILIO SOCORRO ME ASFIXIAN - gritaba con desespero manu ya que momoko y sam estaban peleando encima de ella _nota mental: manu nunca ponerte de nuevo en medio de los asientos de un avion y menos con estas locas que tienes como AMIGAS _

basta - grito la ero-musa del avion viendo a las chicas y separandolas pero en ese momento

a todos los pasajeros del avion les habla el copiloto ... abrocharse los cinturones no pararse y apagar todo aparato electronico ... ya vamos a terrizar a y tambien para su mejor vienestar rezar y pedirle adios que no estrelle el avion ya que es la primera vez que aterrizo un avion a si que muchas grasias por escuchar XD y si quieren pueden empezar a gritar 

O.O ...todo el mundo que en estado de shock que asta las pobres chicas que se habian dejado de golpear para solo mirarse y despues colocarse sus cinturones y por ultimo

ahhhhhhhh- todos gritaron hasta la pobre aero-musa que se habia sentado en un lugar desocupado y poniendose el cinturon de seguridad...todo el mundo se agarraba de los asientos tratando de no pensar en la muerte

**POV. MANU **

vi como momo y sam se colocaban sus cinturones pero no supe x que solo segui lo que hisieron ellas pero por sus caras no es nada bueno ya que lo unico que necesito en este momento es respirar pero despues

aahhhh - gritaba con todos los pulmones me preocupo de que por tal grito que sigo dando se me salgas hasta los pulmones por la voca pero no puedo evitarlo el avion se estaba llendo en picada que mierda le sucede al humanidad el piloto del avion de seguro estaba tomado si eso ... es lo unico que se me ocurre sin embargo se siente como una montaña rusa y lo hace de algun modo divertido y sin poderlo evitar me empese a reir aun con mis amigas y todo el mundo viendome raro se sentia tan bien que no puede tambien evitar alsar los brazos y reirme mas fuerte con si de vedad estuvieramos en una montaña rusa

**POV. MOMO**

nose creo que el mundo se fue patas parriba... pero que mierda le pasa a todo el mundo esto no puede ser bueno y menos cuando manu se le fue toda la cabeza creo que esto le afecto seriamente - como mierda se puede estar riendo en una situacion tan grave y como puede hacer como si estuvieramos en una montaña rusa

no lose pero creo que solo yo y sam estamos actuando masomenos como actua una gente normal ... pero aquien engaño yo no quiero morir hay rtodo una vida por de lante y muchas cosaas por ver no me casare con Enrique Iglesias x dios no are nada de lo que quiero hacer... No quiero morir y sin poder evirtarlo empeze a rezar sin saber exactamente a que le estaba rezando x dios esto no es bueno y sin masnimas juste mis manos y empeze a pedir que no nos murieramos en ese avion

**POV. SAM **

bueno es oficial ya soy la unica cuerda de este lugar ya que veo que a todos les afecto horrible que el avion se este apunto de estrellar... lo unico que lamento esque las pobres de mis amigas se esten perdiendo toda cordura posible ya que manu esta como si fuera una montaña rusa y la otra estaba rezando aquien o a que le esta rezando ni idea lo unico que se esque ya no le tengo miedo a cosas como estas son muy complejas para mi... despues de todo ya e estado a punto de perder mi vida a si que x que no poner un poco de cancion a esto ... ya me arte de oir gritos y tengo mejores cosas que pensar ya que me matarían al llegar a casa y sin poderme defender ok esto es un asco ... pero viendo el lado bueno de esto muriendo hoy sera menos doloroso y mas rapido de lo que podria ser si llego a amity park sana y salva no? .. bueno la verdad quien sabe pero antes de que pueda pensar mas oi ...

hola les habla su copiloto amigo quiero informales todo salio muy bien y todos estamos sanos y salvos y no tenemos mas inconvenientes... bueno pues grasias por volar en aerolineas fantasmas y quiero desearles un feliz dia ... les ha hablado su copiloto amigo grasias 

bueno puedo ir descartando eso... pero lo unico bueno de esta "lado positivo" jejeje ando muy positiva jejeje creo que esto tambien me afecto a mi esto de que el avion se estuviera apunto de estrellar como sea me da risa la caras de todos... estupefactos de lo que dijo el piloto , pero tambien muy asustados y enojados sip.. ellos se quejarian en grande con el gerente

bueno luego volteo y veo a momo y manu sus caras creo que por lo menos a manu le callo el veinte de que estaba pasando y momo creo que esta a punto de inperventilar n_ota jamas se querran subir a un avion de nuevo_ bien la verdad me gustaria tener una camara se ven muy grasiosas que podria reir hoy mismo hasta morir pero no lo are no soy perversa sufrieron un ataque al corazon y eso no se supone que de risa _si claro _como soy santa

bueno como sea entre mas tarden en recuperarse mejor para mi asi mi tortura llegara mas tarde pero quien sabe tal vez me gustaria saber cuanto sufrieron por mi ausencia de un dia jejeje o talvez sera mejor no presentarme aun y ver como sufren todos sin mi si creo que eso sera lo mejor

aunque si me gustaria saber que tanto hicieron ayer para tratar de encontrarme jeje talvez si soy perversa ... ok no tanto pero si estoy preocupada y viendo la situacion estoy mas preocupada por momo y manu que encerio creo que les dara un colapso mental como sea sera mejor sacarlas de aqui lo que pase despues pasara y ya no puedo evitar el futuro yo no soy reloj ... sip yo no soy el amo del tiempo para evitar que algo me pase a mi o a mis amigas , familia y seres queridos verdad? ya lo que venga sera lo que tenga que pasar ya no puedo evitarlo y ya solo espero que lo que me pase tanto a mi como a momo y manu nunca nos haga separar de nuevo o lastimarnos mutuamente eso si seria fatal como para mi y para ellas

las quiero como mis hermanas y solo quiero que esten vien aunque aveces de se matarlas con una pala pero ellas son mis hermanas y eso jamas cambiara


	11. cosas inesperadas parte 1

**FUERA DEL AVION **

**Punto de vista. SAM**

mierda me tomo mas del tiempo que esperaba para sacar a las dos del el estado de shock y despues del panico como rayos aguantaron tanto en despues de todo lo que habia pasado allí adentro lo mas seguro es quien sabe no tengo la menor idea... pero lo unico que sabia es que las dos no reaccionaban aun tenia que aser algo y rapido mierda piensa Manson piensa que puedo hacerrr... pero claro

pov. normal

sam agarro su mochila y saco algo de ella que no se podia ver claramente pero se estaba asercando mucho a una de las chicas que seguia aturdida por lo que habia pasado en ese avion juraba por todos los santos y lo que mas queria que eran sus dulces que no volveria a subir aun avion el resto de su vida pero en ese momento

AHHHHHH FRIA FRIA - gritaba momo mojada por el agua que le habia hechado sam en sima

mientras que esto pasaba sam se apresuro agarro un silbato que traia ella y se aserco a la otra chica que no cabia en si ella hiba morir y ni por enterada ...entonces paso lo que tenia que pasar

AHHHHHH MIS OIDOS -grito manu con sus odios sangrantes ese silbato era mas bien un te voy a dejar sorda si no despiertas ahora

QUE TE PASA - gritaron las dos con mucho enojo ahora si la estrangularían y nadie la salvaria

vamos... vamos no fue tan grave- decia sam caminando hacia tras topándose con la pared y maldiciendo por lo bajo de no haber corrido

claro que si estas loca- grito momo

claro que no- dijo sam

que si

basta ya momo en vez de seguir con esa estupida discucion hay que matarla no solo por lo que nos acaba de hacer sino por lo que nos hizo antes de venir aqui- dijo manu con cara de psicópata cosa que a sam le dio miedo ... mejor dicho panico ahora si se la cobrarian las dos (a porque las dos... sera porque momo tambien sonrio como psicopata no lo soporto mas y salio como alma que lleva el diablo)

AHHHH ...

VEN AQUI MANSON - gritaron las dos llendo tras ella sin darse cuenta que llamaron la atencion de varias personas que pasaban x alli pero en especial llamando la atencion de un reportero que al oir manson salio corriendo por donde se habian hido las chicas

**PARQUE DE AMITY PARK **

sam corria y corria llegando al parque para la sorpresa de ella bueno al parecer habia corrido mas de lo que esperaba y las otras dos seguian pisandole los talones ... ok eso no era nada bueno y sin mas ni mas se escondio en un arbusto no sabia porque pero donde se escondio se le hacia conocido pero entonces se escucharon varias pisadas como de carrera o por dios ya habian llegado... bueno lo malo de esta situacion es que si descubrian donde estaba en ese momento la dejarian calva lo bueno es que no terminaria corriendo directo a su casa

donde esta - escucho sam desde los arbustos sintiendo nervios pues estaban demasiado cerca de donde estaba

no lo se manu creo que la perdimos - dijo momo

ok ... Mieda como Nosotros Pudo perder - manu grito eufórico

yo que se... esa niña conose mejor esta ciudad que nosotras - dijo momo reflexionando

bien ... ahora que - dijo manu

pues nose creo que hubiera sido mejor no corretearla ella es la unica que sabe donde estamos - dijo momo

pues estamos en un parque - dijo manu

no seas ... ash eso ya lo se pero no sabemos que mas hay aqui - grito momo desesperada y un poco nerviosa

ok .. ok - hay que buscarla y decirle que dejamos eso de golpearla al final bien- dijo manu

eso esta bien por mi - dijo momo

bueno tuve por alli y yo por aca vale- dijo momo señalando una tienda de musica o instrumentos bueno en realidad no sabia ni le interesaba en ese momento y luego señalo otra tienda pero que estaba enfrente de esta que era de dulces

bien- dijo manu mirando donde señalo momo sin sospechar porque habia escogido una tienda de dulces - bueno sera mejor empezar tienes reloj

si-repondio momo sabiendo porque habia preguntado eso - bueno son las 10:30 A.M que te parece si nos vemos aqui a las 2: 00p.m - pregunto momo

hoye por que tanto tiempo - pregunto manu

bueno... no creo que encontremos a sam tan rapido y de todas formas si la encontramos estoy muy segura que tratara de huir y mientras la persigues y todo eso se va a perder el tiempo no crees?- le dijo momo alzando una ceja a manu haciendo que esta si se la creyera pero la verdadera razon esque queria saber que tantos dulces tenia la tienda que habia señalado y estaba demasiado ansiosa que no sentia que hiba explotar si no entraba ya a esa tienda

ok.. estabien creo que tienes razon sobre eso ... bien entonces nos vemos aqui a las 2:00 en punto ok - dijo manu en tono de abvertencia a momo

bien entonces nos vemos- respondio momo y salio corriendo directo a la tienda

ok esa chica si es rara - se dijo para si misma mientras salia caminando para el otro lado

mientras ellas se hiban sam salia de los arbustos habia escuchado toda la conversación y sonrio pues estaria a salvo por un rato la verdad no las queria buscar en eese momento tenia que ir a su casa y ver si todo estaba tranquilo para poder llevar a las chicas... pero si no lo estaba tenia que empezar a pensar en un plan B bueno si tenia suerte no pasaria nada y no tendria que hacer circo maroma y teatro para que ellas puedan estar comodas

y con eso salio corriendo directo a su casa (mansion) para ver como estaban las cosas

mientras tanto un reportero habia grabado todo el alvoroto pero tambien se sorprendio no solo por el hecho que la hija de los Manson casi era asesinada por otras chicas sino estaba en shock por que vio a las chicas y si no fuera por el cabello y los ojos hubiera jurado que eran hermanas... trillizas para ser exactos y saliendo del estado de shock salio corriendo por donde se habia hido sam

* * *

><p>sam ya estaba cansada como mierda habia corrido tanto ni la menor idea lo unico que sabia esque estaba cansada pero tenia que llegar a su casa pero el atajo mas rapido era por la casa de danny... ok no tenia mucho tiempo mejor seria que fuera por la casa de danny y rezar por que no se lo encontrara y con eso siguio la carrera<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CASA DE FENTON<strong>

como quiere que me calme tucker - grito un chico de pelo negro con ojos azules y vetido con una camisa blanca con un ovalo rojo en medio, pantalon de mesclilla guango y zapatillas blancas con rojo que estaba de un lado al otro por toda la habitacion y parecia apunto de explotar

viejo encerio si sigues asi explotaras como los experimentos de tus padres- dijo otro chico afroamericano con una boina roja con un traje verde y una camisa amarilla con corbata roja llevaba unos lentes y sus ojos eran verdes

pero como quieres que me tranquilize Sam a desaparecio - grito de nuevo con preocupacion goteando en cada una de sus palabras

vamos danny ya calmate... ademas Sam solo lleva desaparecida un dia no un mes entero - dijo otra chica de piel negra con cabello cafe y ojos color verde agua y con uns blusa y falda naranja

Valeri pero que no entiendes que si no la encuentro entonces quiere decir que esta en grave peligro ... que nadie entiende eso - grito frustrado danny

cielos danny esta bien pero por favor razona si Sam hubiera sido secuestrada no crees que ya te hubiern enviado una nota o un mensaje de rescate - dijo una chica de ojos azules cabello a naranjado y camiza negra con pantalones azules

pero .. ahhh - grito danny frustrado - es que no entienden que ella es mi mejor amiga y que si le llega a pasar algo me muero - dijo danny con lagrimas en los ojos que se negaba a dejar salir para despues sentarse en su cama y solo ver a todos con desesperacion

bien danny si sabemos eso pero por favor tranquilizate estamos seguros que no le paso nada y pronto vendra ... vamos confia en nosotros si ella no aparece al final del dia te ayudaremos a encontrarla ya sea hasta los confines de la tierra - dijo tucker con una sonrisa reconfortante

danny solo miro a todos... sus padres estaban afuera escuchando todo solo para escuchar la respuesta de su hijo ...

esta bien pero aun con eso no dejo de estar preocupado - dijo danny para despues ver por la ventana de su cuarto

* * *

><p>fuera de la casa fenton<p>

sam se habia dado cuenta de que alguien la venia siguiendo cosa que no le parecio muy buena y pues no le importo ya... aunque pasara por la casa de danny y el se enteraba que ella habia regresado... o no ella gritataria con todas sus fuerzas que alguien la estaba acosando y sin mas ni mas grito

AHHHHHH AUXILIO ...

* * *

><p>casa fenton cuarto de danny<p>

todos los presentes... hasta los propios padres de danny (que estaban a fuera de la habitacion) escucharon a alguien gritar auxilio por la calle y danny que veia por la ventana todo vio una silueta de chica pero como estaba vestida de negro no veia quien era y un hombre detras de ella que al escuchar el grito corrio asia ella

cosa que no le gusto a danny en ningún sentido y sin mas que pensar se transformo en Danny Phantom saliendo por la ventana asia la calle y dejando a todos en shock hasta que se asomaron por la ventana

tucker, jazz y valeri pensaron en que la chica que grito era Sam y sin pensarlo dos veces salieron corriendo hasia afuera

* * *

><p>fuera de la casa<p>

sam habia dado un jadeo cuando vio que encerio si la estaban persiguiendo y tambien habia dado otro cuando por la ventana de la casa fenton salia un danny phantom con cara enojada y directo asia el sujeto que no tuvo ni oportunidad de ponerse en conbate cuando danny se le habento

sam se quedo paralizada y miro que de la puerta principal salia tucker, jazz , valeri y los padres de Danny y cuando la vieron dieron un jadeo igual de grande que el de ella

sin embargo no supo ni como paso las cosas pero ella habia sido arrastrada a un callejon y sin poderse mover... a un pataleando no pudo aser nada y solo sintio cuando salio volando por las alturas solo viendo una estela rosa que quedaba a su paso

todos los presentes quedaron en estado de shock al ver a sam parada y como palida pero lo que no vieron venir fue que dos manos blancas enguantadas salian del callejon que estaba detras de sam jalandola hacia adentro y sin poderse mover

sam al ser sujeta trato de patalear pero no puedo hacer nada y tuck y jazz lanzaron ectoplasma con las muñequeras que traian pero no podian ver nada dentro del callejon y sin poder hacer nada sam habia sido jalada hasia el cielo por una vola de fuego segun ellos que dejo una estela rosa a su paso pero que desaparecio asi como aparecio aquella cosa

todos hasta los padres de danny no supieron como pasaron las cosas todo sucedio en cuestion de segundos... cosa que no sabian como asimilar

mientras tanto danny golpeaba al pobre hombre (solo unos cuantos golpes en el estomago) sin darse cuenta que habia pasado detras de sus narices

cuando dejo de golpear al hombre solo pudo ver a sus padres y tucker valeri y jazz en estado de shock mirando al cielo lo cual hizo que los mirara curiosidad su hermana ( saliendo del estado de shock) miro al hombre y pregunto

quien es usted

yo soy Octavio... soy un reportero - dijo el hombre a medias ya que le dolía el estomago de tantos golpes resividos por Danny

y que hacia persiguiendo a esa chica - ahora fue danny el que pregunto con veneno goteando con cada una de esas palabras

yooo- balbuceo - perseguia a esa chica por que ella es tu amiga -dijo sorprendiendo a danny - yooo perseguia a Samtha Manson hija de los manson... la chica desaparecida

todo el mundo quedo en estado de shock y lo unico que pudieron hacer (sobre todo danny) fue llevar adentro al pobre hombre (aunque estaba apunto de ir tras la cosa que se llevo a sam) que les explico todo lo que habia pasado con la chica pero menos lo que vieron los padres de danny su hermana y sus otros dos amigos porque de eso no tenia ni la mas palida idea que habia pasado


	12. cosas inesperadas parte 2

**EN UN LUGAR DE AMITY PARK **

AHHHHH - gritaba desenfrenada-mente una chica de ojos violeta desde un callejon ya que tenia miedo por la cosa que la habia secuestrado y traido hasta ahi - AYUDA AUXILIO SANQUEME DE AQUI

Callete ya no ves que me vas a dejar sorda - grito una chica de ojos rosados dejándose ver quien era desde una luz que tenia el callejon (si de esas luces de sol que luego tienen los callejones oscuros)

momoko- dijo sam en estado de shock

hey no no no - dijo la chica con ojos rosados meneando un dedo en señal de negacion- yo no soy momoko en estos momentos ... yo soy hyper blossom ahora... powerpuff gril z defensora y superheroina de nueva saltadilla - dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos para que viera que ella no era mala o por lo menos darle confianza

sam al oir esto quedo en estado de shock sin saber que habia pasado

usted... ereeesss quue? -pregunto Sam balbuceando y tragando en seco

una heroina -respondio blossom con una sonrisa medio hueca por que no sabia si esto hiba estar bien o mal

sam no supo que decir ella solo miraba a la chica que tenia enfrente .. esa chica le dijo que no era momoko ahora... si no hyper blossom una super heroina y a juzgar por lo que llevaba puesto que era un vestido rosado fuerte con un chaleco rosa claro con guantes negros con blanco y zapatos medio raros como con blancos con rosa y llevaba un yo yo? con el cual estaba ella amarrada ( y como no estarlo apenas la hiba a soltar y hiba salir corriendo como si la muerte estuviera tras ella)

lo unico que pudo hacer sam fue verla pidiendo con los ojos una explicacion por que la verdad ella sentia que no podia hablar

blossom por otro lado solo suspiro ya que sam no gritaria pero si le estaba esperando una explicacion resonable de como mierda ella tenia poderes , blossom miro a sam y dio otro suspiro frustrado pero a un asi le diria para que ella nose espantara mas de lo que ya estaba

te dire todo sam pero tienes que prometer no decirle a nadie y sobre todo noooo... quiero que no te enojes, tambien quisiera que una ves que te desate me ayudes a buscar a manu para tambien decirle sobre esto ya que no quiero guardar mas secretos entre nosotras y por ultimo nos llevaras a un lugar no tan publico para que pueda decirles con lujos de detalles esta bien?- pregunto blossom con una sonrisa otra vez medio hueca y mirando a sam

sam por otra parte (ya sin el estado de shock) pero todavia muy perturbada solo atino a asentir con la cabeza

blossom solo la miro y de un giro el yoyo se desato del cuerpo de sam hasiendo que esta se callera de sopeton contra el suelo frio

ahhh hay eso dolio - grito sam enojada y sobándose el trasero

perdon - fue lo unico que dijo momo para luego empezar a caminar asi la salida del callejon donde las dos estaban

hey esperame - dijo de nuevo sam

shhh ... sam callate ya que no ves que si no te callas todo el mundo va apensar que estamos chifladas o algo por el estilo- dijo momo viendo a sam con enojo

aja si claro ahora resulta que la chiflada soy yo - dijo sam en tono de burla - como yo soy la heroina loca que me trajo hasta aqui - dijo sam esto pero en susurro

mira callate y salgamos de aqui antes de que alguien nos preste atencion - dijo momo mirando afuera del callejon para ver agente caminando como si nada "ufff .. que bueno que nadie se dio cuenta de los gritos de sam" penso momo ( no hoyo lo que sam dijo si no la hubiera matado ... bueno no pero si la dejaria calva)

hey tu no .. -decia sam hasta que - ya callate y vamos - dijo momo solo para agarrar la muñeca de sam y salir de alli corriendo sin ser vistas por nadie

* * *

><p><strong>CASA FENTON <strong>

QUEE?- gritaron todos en la casa despues de oir el principio del relato del reportero ya que la camara estaba dañada y tucker la esta arreglando junto con el padre de danny y jazz pero al oir lo que el reportero dijo todos dejaron de pensar solo para despues ver al reportero que se limitaba a mirar con nerviosismo

como a dicho?- pregunto la madre de danny

pues como e dicho ella estaba en el aeropuerto nose que estaba hasiendo alli solo cualndo voltee ella estaba contra una pared y habia otras dos chicas que la tenian acorralada y fue cuando oi el grito de esas dos chicas y fue cuando supe que era la chica de la cual se ha estado hablando mucho desde ayer

osea dise que aquellas chicas estaban apunto de golpear a sam - dijo danny con enojo y preocupacion

yo nose .. tal vez pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que si era la señorita Manson ya que las otras chicas gritaron su apellido a los cuatro vientos

todos se vieron pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo tocaron la puerta, la madre de danny fue abrir y todos se llevaron una sorpresa era la madre y el padre de sam en la puerta de su casa, bien las cosas se pusieron serias ...

pero que hacen ustedes aqui - dijo derrepente danny sin medir sus palabras

danny- dijo su madre en tono de regaño - ten mas modales

yoooo... jejeje (risa nerviosa) perdon es que es una sorpresa que es lo que los trae a esta humilde casa - dijo danny con nerviosismo absoluto

bien nosotros estamos aqui para que nos de vuelvan a nuestra hija - dijo el sr. Manson con cara seria y vos enojada y autoritaria

pero no esta con nosotros - dijo la madre de danny

no nos mientan ella esta aqui y la queremos de vuelta sino los meteremos a la carcel por secuestro de menor - dijo la madre de sam

ok fue el turno de el padre de danny en enojarse - que? - pero siu hija no esta aqui y nosotros la estamos buscando

jack querido yo arreglo esto- dijo la madre de danny con tono dulce hasta que volteo- la niña no esta con nosotros y aun si estuviera de seguro les gritaria por no dejarla ser como ella quiere ser - grito la madree de danny

usted no me diga que devo hacer con ella o no - grito el padre de sam

yo les grito todo por que esta es miiiii... - pero no termino la medre de danny porque se hoyo un grito mas fuerte que el de ella y era el de tucker diciendo

la arregle ... la arregle ... -gritaba tucker con la camara en sus manos

todos quedaron estaticos y danny fue el primero en reaccionar gritando

pon el video tucker ahora - grito danny para luego sentarse

bien... bien... ya voy - dijo tucker colocando unos cables para ver el video

todos siguieron el ejemplo de danny y se sentaron hasta los padres de sam y miraron el video que habia grabado Octavio miraron todo hasta que llego la parte donde momo y manu hablaban y despues sam salia del arbusto con cara de alivio para luego sonreir y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo para luego asi terminar el video

todo el mundo quedo pasmado por que tucker que con su PDA habia puesto la imagen de sam junto con la de las otras dos chicas de frente (bueno danny se habia sonrojado mucho por lo que llevaba puesto sam que era un pantalon negro apretado con una blusa de color morado fuerte casi negro con una tipo chamarra corta que le llegaba al pecho de manga larga negra y cabello suelto que segun la opinion y pensamiento de el ...le quedaba muy sexy... demasiado para ser legal)

ellas eran identicas (como lo que habia dicho el reportero en el anterios capitulo) que si no fuera por el cabello y ojos hubieran metido las manos al fuego diciendo que eran hermanas trillizas para ser exactos

todos miraron con atencion a las chicas y encerio se parecian pero como es que se conocian? o lo mas importante quienes eran?, nadie nunca habia visto a esas chicas en su vida no parecian ciudadanas de amity park al contrario eran como extranjeras? y porwue querian matar a sam?

bueno desde el punto de vista de danny eso de que aquellas chicas quisieran matar a sam no le agrado para nada,... los padres de danny siguieron preguntado lo que habia pasado a octavio hasta llegar a la parte donde se llevo algo o alguien a sam y sin esperarse mas danny habia salido volando por la ventana a un con todos los del cuarto gritándole que se de tuviera ya que no sabia con que o quien se estaba metiendo , el solo se limito a salir con una sola idea en la cabeza recuperar a sam tuviese o no que pelear contra aquella cosa solo para salvarla

los padres de danny no lo pensaron dos veces salieron junto con tucker, jazz y los padres de sam en la camioneta FENTON (aun para el pesar de los padres de sam), pero tambien hiba cierto reportero solo para ver que mas grababa (no hiba valeri ya que ella se limito a ponerse su traje de combate y tambien habia salido volando siguiendo a danny para evitar que le hicieran daño)

* * *

><p><strong>PARQUE PARQUE AMITY <strong>

bueno que horas son...- pregunto jadeando una chica de ojos violeta

bueno (jadeo)... son ...uff ... la 1:47 de la.. tarde uff.. creo que llegamos justo a tiempo antes de que llegue Manu - dijo una chica de ojos rosados

que(jadeo)... bien asi no ... nos matara...- dijo sam

bien y mientras esperamos que vamos hacer- dijo momo recuperando la compostura

pues... que tal si me dices ... pues (tono dulce) COMO MIERDA TIENES PODERES- grito desenfrenada-mente sam

momo agarro y se lanzo sobre ella para evitar que dijera mas estupideses segun ella ( cosa drastica pero sam empezo a gritar cosas incoherentes nota ella estaba pasando por una crisis nerviosa)

sam- dijo momo trtatando de controlarla y con su mano en su boca - sam

mmmmmm- decia sam gritando aun con todo y la mano de momo

sam tranquilizate ya por favor - trato de razonar

mmmmm- deecia sam gritando a un mas fuerte

ok sam - dijo momo mirandola preocupada - ¡YA BASTA!...¡ CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA YA PORQUE TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTAN PASANDO SE NOS QUEDAN VIENDO !- grito momo tan fuerte que sam recobro la compostura - ahora siéntate (ordeno)... ya te dije que nop voy a decir nada hasta que llegue Manu entiendes ahora sam- dijo momo mirandola con enojo asiendo que de alguna manera sus ojos brillaran (igual que el de los fantasmas)

sam miro a momo con miedo y solo volvio a asentir con la cabeza

bien... ufff.. solo respira sam.. inhala .. y exala por favor quieres- bien con eso juraba que perderia su cabeza o la poca paciencia que tenia

ya esta bien.. esque estoy demasiado nerviosa y yo no queria gritar eso- dijo sam con arrepentimiento

mira esta bien ... no esperaba menos despues de todo no es normal eso de tener una amiga heroina ..no sam ''?- termino de decir momo con un poco de sarcasmo ya que sam si tenia un amigo que era fantasma

bueno pues si te refieres que debi de reaccionar diferente pues si lo devi de hacer pero hoye no esperaba que mi mejor amiga de niña y tambien de la actualidad me fuera a secuestrar y llevarme a un callejon oscuro - dijo sam mirandola con reproche- sin embargo me sorprende... hoye y pensando mejor las cosas como mierda fue que me encontraste tu te fuiste hacia esa tienda de dulces y manu se fue a esa de musica heee- dijo mirandola O.o

hey y tu como sabes eso - dijo momo alzando una ceja Hacia ella

yo ... eee pues .. hoye no me cambies el tema como fue que supiste donde estaba

bueno veras ... eso fue muy sencillo- dijo momo recordando

* * *

><p><strong>horas atras... POV. MOMO<strong>

quiero todo .. TODO son mmmmm... que ricos dulces , no puedo creer que alla tantos dulces son muchos.. son hermosos los amo

quiero todos estos - le dije a una muchacha que estaba ahi que me dio una mirada horrorisada... bueno eso siempre es normal con todas las personas a que me ven en sus puestos de dulces jeje ironias del destino supongo

ok.. esta bien estas segura- me pregunta que si estoy segura?,, que si estoy segura?  
>¡CLARO!- dije bueno grite con emocion sabian demasiado ricos esos dulces como para dejarlos pasar a si como asi<p>

bien señorita pero no me grite por favor- me dijo la misma muchacha uuufff... parecia asustada como sea pague y me fui de alli necesitaba mandar un mensaje al profesor ya que no le he dado noticias de vida... supongo que a de estar en un hospital por mi culpa...jejeje bueno mia y de kaoru sera mejor aserme presente no? jejeje no deja de darme miedo, bueno no era necesario hablar por telefono talvez un e-mail le llegue y asi no oire todos los insultos y promesas de muerte (de parte de kauro y del profesor por su sufrimiento) si creo que esa es la mejor opcion ok pero por donde habra un internet .. uff supongo que a buscar genial y ni se por donde ir entonces escuche...

AHHHHH AUXILIO AYUDA

pero que.. SAM- grite con todas mis fuerzas sin importarme si me miraban como si estuviera loca, sali corriendo hasia lo que parecia ser un callejon y sin pensar que era lo que estaba hasiendo me transforme

hyper blossom

pwerpuff girl z

despues de transformarme sali volando sin saber exactamente a donde solo se que llegue a una calle donde habia mucho alvoroto vi salir de una de las casa (mas vien edificio ) una cosa blanco con negro que volava rapidamente a hacia una figura parecida a la de un hombre , voltee y vi a sam parada como en shock y vi salir a otras personas del edificio (que parecia que tuviera una nave espacial y decia fentos wors o algo asi) con armas lo cual no medio en nada confianza y sali directo al callejon detras de sam

la jale sacando mis brazos y tapandole la boca para luego salir volando porque esas personas las cuales dos parecian los adultos pero los otros tres parecian de mi edad cosa que me parecio extraña pero bueno dos de esos chicos dispararon lo cual me asusto y mas por sam y sin pensarlo la saque de alli , para volar directo a otro callejon donde la solte pero como no sabia quien era yo la tube que amarrar con mi yoyo para que no escapara le solte la boca grave error

AYUDA AUXILIO SAQUENME DE AQUI - grito con todas sus fuerzas dejandome sorda y aturdida

callate que no ves que me vaz a dejar sorda - grite para luego mostrar quien era yo y asi evitar que gritara mas de la cuenta y despues de alli todos saben lo que paso

* * *

><p><strong>fin pov. momoko<strong>

ohhh .. dijo sam impresionada

si... bueno no fue gran cosa - dijo momo para luego recordar - por dios al profesor utonio me va a matar- grito con todas sus fuerzas momo , sam quedo auturdida y la miro pero antes de que pudiera preguntar era jalada por momo como una niña chiquita con su madre que esta desesperada porque su niña no llegue tarde a la escuela

hey que mierda te pasa deja de jalarme- grito sam mirandola con enojo pero alparecer momo no cedio ni cuenta (nota momo estaba con su cabeza buscando por todas partes parecia que se le habia perdido algo) MOMOKO SULTAME YA QUE ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO Y QUE MIERDA BUSCAS- grito sam aun mas fuerte hasiendo que esta fuera la decima vez que todas las personas la miraran como bichos raros

sam callate ya que me desconcentras- dijo momo

claro que no hasta que me digas que mierda esta pasando

bien estoy bucando a Manu para que despues pueda enviar un E-MAIL para el profesor utonio no preguntes quienes no te lo dire nada hasta que encontremos a manu - dijo momo buscando por todas partes jalando a sam con ella una vez mas

sam solo miro a manu y por su mirada estaba desesperada parecia que si no enviaba de una vez ese e-mail moriria, sam solo se limito a yudarla para que pudiera saber de una puta vez que estaba pasando con momoko y su vida

momoko ya espera...ahi que descansar -grito sam jadeando en su vida jamas habia corrido tanto

pero ahi que buscarla sino yo muero sam - grito momo freneticamente

si pero si solo la buscamos las dos por un mismo lado jamas la vamos a encontrar - trato de razonar ahora sam

bien entonces que propones - dijo momo

sam soo se limito a golpearse en la cabeza alparecer a momoko se le habia olvidado quwe estaban en el siglo 21 y que tenian telefonos y que ella tenia poderes por dios encerio estaba tan desesperada

momo estamos en el siglo 21 tenemos telefonos podemos enviarle una mensaje para preguntar donde esta - dijo sam mirandola saliendole una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime

o es verdad pero y eso que - pregunto momo

como y eso que si ella nos dice donde esta podemos ir para alla con tus poderes- dijo sam mirandola un poco mas preocupada ya que no estaba pensando con la cabeza por primera vez en la historia

ooo pero que... es verdad bueno y que esperamos mandale el mensaje sam - dijo momo alegre

si ya se la mande solo hay que esperar a que conteste bien - dijo sam con una sonrisa y sentándose en la banqueta para descansar

ok -dijo momo para luego sentarse


	13. cosas inesperadas parte 3

hiba una chica da ojos blanquiscos con cabello del mismo color paseando y viendo cada una de las tiendas como niña chiquita que ha descubierto un gran tesoro que no sabia que existia pero que por estar viendo las cosas que habia en las tiendas no se daba cuenta que habia atraido mucho la atencion de unos muchachos futbolistas que habian salido apenas de la escuela (casper alta para ser mas exactos)

* * *

><p><strong>PUNTO DE VISTA MANU <strong>

bueno si me preguntan como diablos esque llegaste a aqui? bueno la respuesta es muy simple y sencilla habia bucado todo el rato a sam pero que paso despues de unas horas de busqueda sin exito me aburri y como ya era hora de ir a ver a momo decidi volver , pero que paso ? a si que sera ME PERDI como? no tengo ni una puta idea, haci que decidi caminar haber si de pura casualidad daba con el parque o con sam pero no tuve ningun excito con eso, y de pura chiripa di con la plaza de amity park cosa que no fue facil ya que estube caminando mucho

bueno decidi entrar a "pedir informes" (si claro) pero como es de esperar las personas se me quedaron viendo raro, bueno y porque ? pues quien a visto en su vida a una chica de 15 años caminar por una plaza a las 12:30 de la mañana en dias de escuela ok les dare la respuesta N-A-D-I-E y que pasa con las personas de los puestos pues piensan que me fugue de la escuela cuando nisiquiera voy en ninguan de aqui ... bueno no es como que me importe tampoco pero que les pasa! bueno lo unico que se es que vi una tienda que era de ropa y fui directamente alli me encanta la ropa y mas de colores oscuros nose cuanto me tarde alli adentro solo se que voy a volver a esa tienda el resto de mi vida

chille como niña chiquita al ver una tienda de musica y fui (aun con todas las bolsas que cargaba) hasta alla mirando todos los instrumentos sin darme cuenta que unas personas se habian puesto detras de mi

hola presiosa- oí que alguien me decia desde atras...- que haces aqui tan solita- volvio a desir esa voz que era masculina y a la vez coqueta?

heeee- dije volteando solo para encontrarme con unos ojos azules muy pero muy secar de los mios , me hice para atras con las volsas que cargarba

que tienes pareces perdida- dijo en el mismo tono de voz el chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules en definitiva estaba coqueteando con migo

perdida de ve estar tu abuela no crees?- dije cruzandome de brazos y alsando una ceja

huuu pero mira que tenemos aqui Dash una chica ruda - dijo otro muchacho de pelo negro y ojos cafes

vamos.. vamos solo lo dijo de broma verdad?- me dijo este mismo chico llamado Dash hacercandose ami y haciéndome enojar bastante

mira amigo yo no quiero problemas mas vale que te alejes de mi porque sino ..algo muy malo va a pasar y no querras saber que es -dije con mirada decidida y fria muy caracteristica de mi ya que con esa mirada que les mandaba a todos los que me provocaban se alejaban sin chistar

querida vamos ... nisiquiera sabes quienes somos porque ponerse agresiva- dijo con una sonrisa que medio sinceramente asco tipico de los futbolistas

mira vasta de coquetear que no te esta sirviendo de nada y aparte no me gustan los futbolistas-dije para luego salir de alli con la mirada en alto y para dirigirme aun lugar lejos de esos idiotas deportistas

pero hoye... vamos -dijo para luego agarrar mi muñeca y girarme para verlo...sabia muy bien porque lo estaba haciendo no era porque le interesaba sinceramente sino era porque a ellos les gusta siempre quedar vien con todos los del equipo y si son mujeriegos peor

te e dicho que .. pero antes de que terminara de contestar recibi un mensaje en mi celular y sin dudar dos veces arrebate mi muñeca de idiota futbolista que la tenia retenida y me puse a buscar en mi bolsillo del pantalon el celular

-0- -0 - 0- 0-

mensaje recibido

sam para manu

manu estoy con momoko y tenemos algo que decirte pero necesitamos saber donde estas para que nos esperes y vallamos para alla

mensaje recibido a las 2:15 p.m

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

me quede pasmada mirando el mensaje a un con la mirada de muerte del futbolista que no dejaba de preguntarme de quien era el mensaje

envie la respuesta pero no puede evitar lo siguiente que hise

mire el reloj de mi celular para ver la hora eran las 2:30 bueno eso era bueno el mensaje lla que el mensaje era de 15minutos pero lo que no podia creer era lo otro

ESTUVE EN UNA TIENDA DE ROPA 2 HORAS-grite freneticamente que mierda pasaba con migo nunca dure tanto en una tienda y lo mas importante aparte de eso que querian decirme momo y sam al se la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos de del futbolista Dash con el resto del equipo aturdidos por el grito y no solo ellos sino tambien varias personas de la tienda pero bueno eso no importo ya que en ese momento me paso algo que nunca de los nunca pense que me pasaria en frente de mi estaba nadamas y nada menos que Danny Phantom o por dios ... grite en mi mente ya que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba

* * *

><p><strong>PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL<strong>

Danny hiba volando por los cielos pasando por el parque para ver si perdia a valeri pero al parecer no entoces decidio lanzarle una bolas de ectoplasma haciendo que esta se fuera contra unos arbustos y el puediera salir directo ala plaza que no quedaba muy lejos pero entonces escucho un grito que lo aturdio no supo exactamente que decia pero lo unico que hizo fue salir volando hacia alli encontrando atodos aturdidos en la plaza y mirando a una chica que tenia la cabeza hagachada mirando algo no pudo evitarlo fue hacia la chica porque se le hacia familiar y tambien porque estaba Dash con todo el equipo de futbolistas

la chica levanto la mirada y danny quedo en shock era la misma que decia que queria matar a sam - TU...-dijo danny mirando a la chica con incredulidad

manu por otra parte al ver al chico no pudo evitar sonreir y decir - eres el chico fantasma - dijo con alegria

danny la miro incredulo no por lo que habia dicho sino por su actuacion no parecia mala o no lo aparentaba

pero que ... tu estabas con sam en el video tu la querias matar - grito danny mirandola y con un dedo señalandola

manu solo lo miro incredula y recordo porque estaba alli en primer lugar, pero antes de que puediera contestar danny la habia agarrado de las manos gritandole que le dijera donde estaba sam

ok estaba en aprietos muy grabes se dijo para si Manu

* * *

><p><strong>del otro lado en una calle alejada de la plaza <strong>

bueno y que hacemos ...-dijo momo mirando a sam

pues no se ... tenemos que esperar - dijo sam mirando la calle

pero ya esperamos aqui media hora-grito momo -sera mejor buscarla nosotras -dijo dispuesta agarrar a sam y arrastrarla si fuese necesario para encontrar a manu

pero ..- entonces sono el celular de sam - mira ya llego el mensaje -dijo sam feliz -y dice que esta en la Plaza de Amity park ... pero como rayos llego a la plaza-djo sam mirandola incredula

eso no importa vamos -dijo momo y la agarro de la mano para luego salir volando dejando a su paso una estela rosa

hoye no... esperaaaaa-grito sam siendo arrastrada por momo hasta el cielo

* * *

><p><strong>PLAZA DE AMITY PARK<strong>

YO NO SE -grito manu desesperada y con unas lagrimas en los ojos ya que danny la estaba lastimando y no podia hacer nada

COMO QUE NO VAZ A SABER ESTUVISTE CON ELLA Y HASTA LA AMENAZASTE- grito danny deseperado y enojado espantando a todos nadie sabia que al tratarse de Samantha Manson el se ponia demasiado agresivo

ENCERIO YO NOSE LA ESTABA BUSCANDO PERO NO LA ENCONTRE Y ME PERDI -grito manu

QUE?

Ya lo dije y aparte ella me envio un mensaje diciendo que ahorita llegaba - dijo manu agachando la cabeza haciendo que su cabello le tapara la cara y que nadie mirara sus lagrimas por sus manos que ahora estaban quemadas

danny quedo en shock pero eso no podia se o si? se preguntaba mentalmente para ver luego a la chica que ahora estaba seguro que estaba llorando pero antes de que pudiera disculparse salio corriendo haciendo que la discupa se hisiera otra vez enojo pensando que si sabia donde estaba sam pero no queria decirle

hoye no... espera -grito danny saliendo volando tras ella

pero como ella no paraba eso hizo que el se enojara mas y enviara ectoplasma hacia ella ectoplasma que nunca le llego por que ...

* * *

><p><strong>AFUERA DE LA PLAZA<strong>

hoye sam has escuchado gritos -pregunto blossom en el aire juto con sam

creo que si- dijo sam - pero es adentro de la plaza

las dos se miraron y despues gritaron -MANU

saliendo disparadas hasia alla

* * *

><p><strong>dentro de la plaza <strong>

se detuvieron en unas de las esquinas de la plaza solo para ver como Danny Phantom estaba apunto de atarcar a una chica de cabello blanco

sam no lo penso se safo de blossom y salio corriendo donde estaba manu para evitar que el ectoplasma le diera

PERO QUE ?-grito danny phantom mirando como algo negro se tiro enceima de la chica evitando el choque de ectoplasma

-0-0-0

con sam y manu

estas bien- prendunto sam si pero que paso ?- respondio manu

nada que bueno que estes vien -dijo sam para luego abrazarla

0-0-0-

con blossom

ella miro todo de como danny phantom queria lastimar a manu y no supo que pero algo dentro de ella se rompio y no pudo evitar ir donde estaba danny phantom en estado de shock y golpearlo en el estomago con su puño

0-0-0-0

con danny

no supo que le pego pero le dio con mucha fuerza en el estomago mandandolo a volar

entonces miro hasia arriba solo para ver a una chica de pelo naranja largo, ojos rozados y traje de color roza con un aura muy maligna que se podia sentir a kilomertros de distancia

0-0-0

sam y manu miraron lo que paso y jadearon, manu hiba a preguntar pero sam le dijo que le explicaria despues y con eso le dijo que tenian que detener a momo antes de que hisiera algo que lamentarian todos

y con eso salieron corriendo directo con momo que ahora era blossom

0-0-0-0

tu idiota como te atreves a casi lastimar a mi amiga- grito momo sintiendo como sus ojos se volvieron llamas ardientes que si fuera verdad eso de que las miradas mataran danny estaria peor que muerto el estaria descuartizo

pero que ? ... tu quien rayos eres -dijo danny aun confundido pero un poco intimidado por la mirada de la chica pero aun hasi se paro para hacerle frente

eso no te importa... pero lo unico que tienes que saber es como respetar a una chica ... y eso te lo enseñare yo - rugio la chica- yoyo golpeador

danny no supo que rayos era eso hasta que sintio un golpe igual de fuerte que el anterior que lo mando a volar hasta una tienda de sodas y todas le calleron encima

danny - grito una chica que tenia un traje rojo y que al ver como salio volando danny no penzo dos veces y ataco a la chica del cabello anaranjado

blossom no se dio cuenta de esta chica misteriosa de traje rojo y el ataque que le lanzo esta si le dio probocando que fuera a dar contra una tienda que habia serca

0-0-0-0

manu y sam miraron lo que paso y sam no pudo evitar darle a la cazadora roja (que era valeri) con su muñequera hasiendo que esta tambien saliera volando pero la diferencia esque ella salivolando por una de las ventanas en pocas palabras ella su aparar a fuera

manu quedo estatica mirando a sam

sam miro amanu y le dijo que fuera a buscar a momo y ella hiria con Danny Phantom cosas que no le gusto mucho a manu pero alver la mirada seria de sam supo que no tenia opcion y salio corriendo directo donde habia salido volado la chica de cabello naranja

0-0-0-0-0

blossom salio de los escombros mirando todo su equipo el cual tenia un agujero grande en la espalda (como sabia que en la espalda , ella fue a parar en una tienda de espejos por casualidad) probocado por la chica de rojo, tambien tenia las timadas las rodillas y las manos unas heridas gruño y maldijo por lo vajo de no poner mas atencion

momo- escucho volteo y miro a manu parada sin un solo rasguño ella sonrio y la abrazo a su amiga

estas bien -pregunto

si claro-dijo manu- pero como..

es muy largo y les tengo que explicar a las dos no crees-dijo momo sonriendo y mirandola

manu asintio pero hizo una mueca de dolor, momo se da cuenta de eso

que tienes - pregunta

yo... es que ufff-decia manu sin saber como decirle entonces niega con la cabeza y dice-no tengo nada

como que has hecho una muca de dolor y eso no se hace sino tienes nada sera mejor que me digas-dijo momo entono de regaño

manu no dice nada y agacha mas la cabeza, momo que ahora es blossom se acerca y la agarra las manos haciendo que manu diera un quejido de dolor ,, blossom mira sus manos y tenia QUEMADAS

ese desgraciado te hizo esto -dijo con voz enojada

no... el no lo hizo con - decia manu pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas momo habia salido volando dejando una estela rosa y gritando ese desgrasiado las va apagar

0-0-0-0

danny salio de los escombros un poco mareado y sintiendose pegajoso por las sodas miro atodos lados sin ver a la chica de ojos rosados pero que habia pasado ?

danny -el volteo solo para ver a sam que estaba parada frente a el el quedo sorprendido al verla de alguna forma penso que era una broma cruel

danny estas bien?-vovlio a preguntar sam mirandolo ya que no parecia reaccionar tuvo que acercar a el y sarandearlo un poco

sam... que bueno que estes bien -dijo feliz y abrazandola cosa que sorprendio a sam bastante - pero como ?

sam hiba a contestar pero se escucho MALDITO DESGRACIADO AHORA SI LA PAGAS esto hizo que danny pusiera detras a sam y tambien hizo que se pusiera en guardia

blossom-dijo sam en susurro pero de alguna forma danny la hoyo y la miro pero antes de que preguntara algo se escucho- YOYO ROMPE ALMAS y salio volando

danny no supo que paso soolo escho otra cosa como YOYO BOMBA Y otra pum salio volando de nuevo y de ahi solo escucho gritos como un Danny lejano juro que ese danny era de sam ... despues escucho otro grito de DETENTE pero no supo exactamente de quien era ... y el ultimo que era DANNY pero ese se parecia mucho al de tucker y luego se desmallo

0-0-0-0

sam miro como habia salido volando Danny por los cielos y despues vio una estela rosa que hiba hasia alla cosa que la espanto y salio corriendo habia llegado tarde cuando escucho un

YOYO BOMBA y danny habia salido volando de nuevo pero afuera de la plaza blossom hiba a ir hasia alla pero sam miro y manu grito DETENTE blossom la miro y hiba a decir algo pero ahora yo fui la que le grito un BASTA fuerte y blossom nos miro y su vuelo disminuyo asta que bajo

a este punto ya no habia nadie alli solo nosotras la mire y grite - PORQUE LO HAS GOLPEADO

PORQUE ...PORQUE?-grito blossom mirandola hasiendo que sam retrocediera un poco- EL MUY MALDITO HIZO ESTO-grito para luego agarrar una de las manos de manu -no muy fuerte- enseñandole las marcas de quemaduras

sam jadeo y miro a manu la cual tenia la mirada baja y alparecer queria llorar -yo no sabia pense que...

pues no pienses... yo pense que era un heroe pero me equivoque -dijo blossom con enojo bajando la mano de manu para luego ver la y abrazarla como si fuera su hermana pequeña

yoo... -sam no pudo decir nada no sabia porque danny habia hecho tal cosa pero sinceramente si le molesto y mucho y si tuviera a danny emfrente le daria una cachetada bien fuerte por meterse con unas de sus amigas - yo nose que le paso pero.. si se lo tenia bien merecido -dijo de manera firme

yo creo que el no lo quizo hacer a proposito yo creo que estaba desesperado por encontrarte sam -dijo manu defendiendo a danny

como sea no devio -dijo sam en forma molesta

pero...-intento decir manu pero momo la interrumpio

pero nada mejor nos vamos de aqui si?-dijo para luego mirar a sam y resivir un claro vamos de aqui, las agarro a las dos y salio volando con ellas directo a la casa de sam para aclarar las cosas de una buena vez


End file.
